Bitter Sweet Lolita
by EternalxPrayer
Summary: A young Lolita recently transferred to the Wammy Orphanage & her life slowly unfolds. MattxOCxBB - In PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN .
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet Lolita

Wammy Orphanage, a home of many orphans around the world. They say that most of the geniuses were raised there, including no one else other than the 'Detective L'. This home for the gifted is located in Winchester, England and later to produce a successor to L. Who is this 'L' i speak of? Of course he's the three top detectives in the world. He's not one, not two but three. He holds three different names of intellectual detectives around the world and the age of his 'career' remains unknown. Regardless of his mysterious persona in the external world, he is loved my many back at Wammy. He's told stories about the different cases from being bizarre to the impossible. Even though he may the the world's greatest genius , who will surpass him?

* * *

The streets were bare at this time of day, except a sleek black limo slowly driving towards the gates of the Wammy Orphanage, a home covered by the fruitful trees lining the street .The tinted window slowly slid down revealing a young girl admiring the building before her. The slight wind chimed the church bells beside the building and the black gates creaked open.

The vehicle could only go this far. The rest, she must walk.

"Miss, let me escort your way there." A croaky voice interrupted her daze as a tall man approached.

His grey hair gelled back perfectly in place with a matching moustache lining his thin pale lips. He opened the door for the girl to take her time getting out the vehicle. One foot at a time, she stepped foot on the clean pavement and brushed aside a lone strand of hair behind her ears.

"Is this where mother and father are abandoning me?" She spoke

She looked up at the place; her eyes looked up at him with her lonely filled voice. A breeze slightly picked up and she crossed her arms, accepting the fact that her selfish parents no longer wanted her within their sights. It was obvious; she never left her room unless computers, cake or clothes were involved. She didn't enjoy her life to begin with but just by looking at the building, which was placed on earth for lost lambs like her, it will change her life forever.

"This is pathetic! How can they even think of throwing you in a dump like this? You're not even an orphan!" Tears were brimmed his green eyes, looking through his spectacles he thinks off to the distance. The memories of serving black forest cake and buying countless amounts of Lolita clothing flashed in his mind and faded in darkness.

'It was just like yesterday, when I helped her walk the first steps of her life into the mansion.' He thought to himself and let out a sigh.  
"Francette?" The young girl looked behind her.  
"Ignore my tears , mil'lady." The maid dressed in her maid working clothes replied.  
"There there, everyone need to have their moments."  
Francette quietly moved out the limo and held an umbrella above their heads.  
"Miss, we will see you again?" The youngest maid questioned, stepping out from the passenger side, carrying onto the remaining luggage.

There was a long pause.

"Someday…just maybe someday," the little maiden said before she looked off into the distance and began her journey towards her new life.

* * *

EXP : REWRITTEN :)

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy again, ExP here :)

REWRITTEN

* * *

It was only five minutes ago, I was standing by the building entrance and bidding everyone farewell. I looked around as I pushed past the polished wooden doors, carrying my only belongings. The cream coloured tiles matched the light blue walls where portraits and signs were hung. It was rather comfortable and almost welcoming to my expense. I stared down at the tiles to see my satisfied reflection. Strolling past identical hallways, I heard many whispers and received glances from behind almost closed doors but the strange murmuring was all interrupted when a small blond girl rushed out from a room crying.

The little girl saw me yet she didn't run away. Yet ,in fact she shyly hid behind her torn stuffed bunny and hid behind me. By now ,i was confused. I bent down to see her at eye level.

At first , I really didn't know what to say but"…Here, have a hanky." I handed over a white silk handkerchief to the little girl who gently took it from my hands.

" Th..thank you," the little girl sniffled and looked down at her torn toy.

I looked at her in awe and comforted her when all of a sudden a loud voice interrupted the warm atmosphere.

"Ahaha,no she does is cry."A teasing voice said to another that came from the same room.

"Weakling,"another boy said.

I looked at the little girl, stared into her clear green eyes and looked back at the door with curiosity. I slowly rose from kneeling but I was stopped with a tug on my dress but I ignored it and strolled towards the white door with the sounds of sniffling and laughing in the air.

"I advise you not to bother with them,I'll talk to those later ." An elderly voice said from behind me. A man from a far distance stopped besides me and bowed.

"You must be Miss Vivian from the Francisca family line , we were expecting you, please call me Watari & allow me to introduce someone very important."

She scanned him up and down. To some people, he was just a ordinary only man with white hair and formal clothing yet to me, he reminded me of my very own butler back at home.

"Emily dear, go join your friends. I'll be back with you in a minute."

The girl known as Emily stood and rushed into another room followed by whispers.

Watari escorted me down a couple more hallways and up a pair of stairs and stopped at a nice polished wooden door.

My scarlet hair covered my eyes as a walked into a plain white room , my black Lolita dress clung to me as my muscle grew tense, But then from behind the couch was a boy ,probably a few years older than me. His black spiky hair was all over the place as his black eye bags gave me the impression he didn't sleep very often. He wore nothing more but a mere white shirt along with light blue baggy jeans and no shoes or socks.

He gave a welcoming smile as Watari disappeared from the room. He gestured me to sit with him and in front of him was nothing but cake.

He stared at me blankly but in his eyes showed gentleness as he continued to bite off the cream from his cake. I took my time walking towards the seat beside him and raised my hand thinking he would take it and gently shake it. Instead, he cocked his eyebrow as he lifted another plate of cream & strawberry cake and placed it in my hands.

"Actually ,I was expecting a handshake but never mind." My silk skirt swept across the chair as I laid back enjoyed the cake, but then I stopped for a second. The boy stared at me weirdly as if there was something wrong with the cake.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." I placed the plate back onto the glass table leaving behind the cream & a strawberry that he attempted to steal.

"My name is Virus, and you are?" My eyes laid on him waiting for an answer. There was an awkward silence.

"L, my name is L." He murmured while he took a bite from a strawberry.

Not long after that we talked a bit longer than expected, we were interrupted when I realized the sun had already gone down & dinner was about to be served.

"I wish we can talk longer, L- kun but I have some business to attend." I watched him nod and bid me farewell, I walked out the doors with my suitcases tagging along. I looked down at my case as a noticed that a mysterious tag was tied onto the handle.

I followed the directions on the tag , turning left then right but instead I walked straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

A boy in white pajamas and matching coloured hair looked straight at me in the eyes. He looked as if he was around my age & was terribly pale. I stood there as I waited for perhaps a response but he didn't say a word but just walked around me. I looked behind just ending up seeing his back as he turned the corner. Something fell from his pocket.

I quietly picked the small object up, seeing it was only a puzzle piece. Looking around the corner, he was gone from my sight.

'Such a rude and strange boy. Who even carries puzzle pieces in their pockets? ' I pondered and followed the remaining directions to my room. I admired the artworks as I walked, remembering how my dear brother used to love paintings and then I had finally arrived at the smooth black-coated door with shiny gold rims.

* * *

There's the 2nd chapter, hope you liked it ^^

Aren't happy? L & Near came out.

La~ please be patient for the 3rd chapter.

&please review

exp~`la


	3. Chapter 3

EXP : REWRITTEN

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE but I do own Virus.**

* * *

Step by step, I walked into my new room, my nose filled with black lilac incenses which slowly calmed me room was decent; almost everything was a shade of purple ,my favourite colour , of some sort and was incredibly roomy. There was more than I needed actually.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

I laid down on the soft mattress with the silhouette surrounding myself made me start falling into a deep slumber but my eyes shot open after I remembered to do some research. Knowing the slightest information can't hurt.I quickly went through my clothes, until I finally reached a black small case hidden at the very bottom. I pressed my finger onto the identity scan and with a 'click' I was able to access.

Password : ********

[ new message incoming ]

To : Vivian Francisca

From : .F

When the time has come, we will be waiting. Stay healthy and most of all, be happy.

I couldn't help but let a slight smile escape but then now I have more serious business to attend and i began the the process of hacking the Wammy system . Scrolling down…

**L**

**A /BB/C.C/C**

**E/F/G**

**N/M/M**

Many particular letters caught my attention, it was almost the entire alphabet . One by one I went through all the files , but even though I have hacked into the system ,no information was give. No picture, no details what so ever. Strange. After half an hour and still i had no information. I already knew L and by the sounds of it, the only way to find out is to meet them myself.

Not long after my theory, I pounced onto the large bed remembering the soft mattress of my own bed at home. Before switching off the lights, i couldn't help but think about home. To be honest i didn't miss my mother and father. They were always busy in their own career life, they seem to forget what they leave at home. I just wish...I had packed all my games. It wasn't before long I fell into a slight slumber and dreamt about reaching for the stars.

The next day was shining through my lilac curtains. I wasn't woken up my butler but by the little song birds outside perched on a tree branch. I didn't want to get out of bed and leave the warmth behind. My eyes squinted open and slowly worked it's way up to the clock quietly ticking on its own on the faint flower patterned wall.

'8:00am, should i bother getting up?' It wasn't until ten minutes later I decided to crawl out of bed and check outside down the hallways. The floorboards were cold and the chills were starting to get to me. Opening the door, there wasn't a single soul to be seen. 'Rather early I guess.' Closing the door and getting back under the covers did no good, I couldn't get back to sleep.

* * *

[ new message ]

{11:00pm} – 10 hours ago.

To : Vivian Francisca

From : BB

'Strange. There's no message, it's just left blank.' I thought for a mere minute but soon I let it go since it was no use. I guess I'll have to wait until this BB shows up.

Time just flies when it comes to computers, I was downloading the newest detective case online game and I never realized the time was already 11o'clock. Before, Watari came by to promise him to give an hour break and spend some social time with the rest of the children. Since so far, I've never broken a promise, I left my game without hesitation . I changed out of my dress from yesterday and slipped on a white blouse and a black vest with a red and black plaited skirt. The weather has slowly gotten warmer but the slightest chill remained as i went and dug out my black stockings and fingerless gloves from inside my large suitcase .

Walking out of my room, I wondered around ending up in the gardens. I saw the same boy with the white hair & pajamas sitting around playing with his toy robot ignoring the rest of the other children. After a while of staring, I wanted to finally give him his puzzle piece.

"What are you staring at, Virus-Chan?" His breath breathed on my neck , my body grew stiff, as I slowly turn around to see it was no one another but L.

"Stop doing that!" I always had a weakness to surprises & It's never a pretty sight when I throw a surprise spasm five slow seconds later.

Since it was only L I decided not to throw my arms in the air and scream.

"Stop what? Stop breathing?" I sensed his sarcasm that did make a giggle leave my mouth. I turned around and the white hair boy was gone!

"Looking for Near?" L's eyebrow rose up an inch.

"Near? Was that him?" I questioned.

"Mhm…"

I started to wonder…

"How old is he?" I asked again, but what do you expect. Near has white hair but an innocent face…how else could I tell?

"Not much older than you I guess." He turned away from me…as he slouched towards his room I was sent to yesterday. We walked in expecting everything to be in its place just like how I saw it yesterday, except there was an extra person that added to my list to get ' alliances' with.

"Mello… what brings you to MY room?" The boy with the mushroom blond hair the chocolate wrappers hanging from his pocket, nervously turned around not expecting the both of us.

"Erm…got…chocolate?" He probably sensed the fact that L was not happy and since it was the beginning of the day, who wouldn't be grumpy?

It was finally afternoon teatime, L was enjoying his cream cake while Mello greedily took in chocolate bars all at once and I was pigging out on apple pie that L ordered for me fresh from the oven. It was heaven, so sweet yet sour which why I liked it so much. The pastry was crisp and golden, my ordeal dessert. I couldn't help but ask for a second round.

We all slowly made our way around the orphanage, Mello whining about how boring I was, while L was introducing me to a friend of his, name Matt. He was so good looking but of course, he wasn't to my interest. I look down with my bangs covering my eyes and I tried to make myself seem interested in the tiled floors instead. But I noticed Matt and the rest burning their eyes at the back of my head. I didn't know whom, but he placed his hand onto the side of my face and lifted my head up to stare into his eyes. His red hair matched mine along with those goggles made me think he was cooler than expected.

"Aren't you a pretty one." He whispered into my ear. I didn't react, just shrug.

"Hm…so?" He was rather taken back at my remark.

"Matt, give her some space." L spoke and he held onto his arm. Matt nodded continuing his video game he had in his hands. We all turned around to head to the cafeteria but instead we faced the white haired boy named Near.

"L, can you fix my robot?" His voice was monotone, I just couldn't tell what kind of person he was. Obviously he had to be smart academically but his face showed no emotion.

"Ah…sorry. You dropped this the other day." His head shifted towards me as I held in my palm the puzzle piece he left behind.

"Hm…" Was all he said until L knocked some manners into him.

"Near, what do you say?" I looked surprised , I wasn't expecting Near to thank me. I just wanted to prove the people here who I am and not my looks.

"It's alright, L ." I whispered.

" Near ." He didn't smile or frown, but I looked straight at him with a grin plastered on my face. I handed him his missing piece and introduced myself in an orderly manner.

"Just... call me Virus…"

* * *

There's the 3rd chapterrr ~la

Well, all the wammay boys have appeared...cept from BB...oh wells. maybe next chapter ;)

Review would be nice :) ty ~ ExP


	4. Chapter 4

ExP back :) with the 4th chapter :p

Well ty to Escaping Dreams for my first review. Well...Virus is a very mysterious person :)

REWRITTEN

* * *

All five of us hung in the cafeteria that afternoon, L was busy fixing Nears robot, Mello was snacking on more chocolate,as usual. Near quietly sat besides L ,watching ,while twirling his locks of hair, while Matt played on my laptop that i had I brought with me.

Matt and Mello were always such a ruckus, shouting and swearing as they played interesting occurred until my laptop popped up an unusual message.

[ new message ]

Title : Life is Beautiful.

To : V.V

From : ****

'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

**[ Alert ] ************************************************** *************

**[Virus Detected] ************************************************** **

The screen continuously flashed. Matt panicked & curse colorful language, Mello just laughed at Matt, doing the 'in your face dance' but L & Near just stood and stared at the laptop. I just sat across the table calmly drinking peach tea.

"Virus, there's a god damn …ermm…. virus on the loose in your laptop. Five hundred of them!" Matt yelled from across the table but I just nodded.

"How could you be so calm in a situation like this?"

I placed the empty teacup back on its plate as I slowly turned the laptop around facing myself.

Everyone gathered behind me wondering what I would do in such situation.

After reading the message once then twice i told them,"This virus is a fake." and they all stared at me weirdly.

"You see here?" I pointed at the file that had flashing red '1's and '0's.  
"If I translate that, the virus is called…. 'Beauty & the Beast'. By the sounds of this virus, it's one that has been made along time ago. It takes everything in the PC and the person who sends it will gain access to most of my personal details and corrupt the hard drive." I heard gasps and comments in the background, which died down after I spoke again.

"My highly updated security system and antivirus software's aren't capable of destroying it." I still remained calm since I've already thought of a solution.

"Who sent this to you then?" L asked curiously.

"According to the hidden name…" There was an awkward silence but only the furious typing could be heard.

"The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself ' life owner'."

" What you going to do? Give up?" Matt spoke above the whispers.

"I'm planning to create a virus myself to overtake his." I thought out loud.

"Like a battle?" Matt just became more and more interested.

"Yes, pretty much like a battle between two cyber robots." Then Near popped in.

"Did someone say robot?"

"V-chan, you said before. That the virus was a fake, how come?" Near asked.

'V-chan? He even gave me a nickname…' I let out a slight smile.

"What showed on the screen about having 500 was a lie, the real thing was the new download software. Since someone * cough * downloaded it, the virus has snuck in without increasing suspicion."

You could hear Matt and Mello sulking in their seats.

"Anyways, I've already created my own virus killer to take down ' Beauty & the beast', it's actually protecting my data." My voice showed my side of being proud.

"Is this the first time making your own virus?" L looked at me, curiously looking for an answer. I didn't reply.

"No wonder you called yourself 'Virus'. You're called that because you've been trained by top virus exterminator," L paused , "like your father."

"Correct detail but you've missed something vital. I'm not going to tell you though." I took my laptop from the desktop away from Matt who continued the detective game. I placed it back in its case as I walked towards the door and opened but I stopped in my tracks.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I took my journey back to my room, but I couldn't help to think about my victory against ' Life Owner '.I sat in the same place on the wooden floor scanning my eyes on the laptop screen my eyes caught attention to the same virus message.

'V.V…could it…be…" I shook my head. 'No…. It must be a coincidence.'

At times like these, I'm surrounded by the darkness. Unpacking my clothes and belongings bring back the memories I wish to suppress. The photographs I only owned,tucked away in between books, of our bright days at the beach to music festivals. We were such a happy family. I never really noticed when things went wrong, so naive of me. It makes me wonder if ' he ' ever knew. Quickly packing the books away on the shelf, I slump in a chair and tiredly place my face against the cool wooden study desk. This new life of mine, will it be any better?

* * *

Well, that was chapter 4! Hope u liked it and please review~ VV& the DN cast would appreciate it. :)

~ExP


	5. Chapter 5

Exp here again :)

* * *

That one has called me V.V in years; the only person who called me that was he, Emile Francisca. He was a musician and the age of 16 who was famous for his violin work of art. His death was unknown to the world due that he flew to Brittan to record his beloved song, 'Life is Beautiful.' Until this day his death case is closed. Even though no one told me anything, I knew. I went through my fathers folders and searched high and low. My questions were never answered. They told me , "He's in a safe and far away place." Of course, i didn't believe that.

* * *

Soft knocking on the door helped me return to reality. My eyes drifted to the door as a particular white haired boy peeked through the crack of the now open door.

"Yes ,Near?" I mumbled as I stood to approach him.

"V-chan, Watari wanted me to inform you that testing will be in 2 days time." He said quietly as he closed the door.

"I see…."

"So, people study for this test?" I spoke like a whisper to Near as we walked through the library. The library wasn't the quietest place of all with all the printers spitting out countless pages, the chatter mingling in the air, the scribbling of pens and the quick tapping of the keyboards.

"Don't you need to study,Near?" I stopped and looked at the white haired boy but he didn't reply. He just led me to a table at the far side of the library where a familiar blond was studying.

"Oh,my my my. Mello studying? That's new." Matt said from behind his video game.

"Shut up ,I don't need you to state the obvious." The angry blond yelled as many others around looked up from behind their books ,followed by the librarian cursing how she would lose her job.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Near copied the librarian to annoy Mello. "You're so loud,even K would wake up.

"K?" I questioned the mocking boy as I gave Mello a concern look but Mello was too busy giving death glares to the little Near.

"Ahh~ we didn't even notice you following us,Matt." I said filled with sarcasm ,as near fiddled with his robot. Matt stood close,with his arm slung over my head as he continued to play 'Super Mario' on his PSP. His red attractive hair and his warm skin on my pale check as I caught a wif of smoke from his breath.

"Smoking kills you." I whispered in Matts ear while Near and Mello continued to compete in the staring contest.

"LEVEL UP! Yes!" Mello quietly cheered as he clung onto me even tighter.

"Wahhh? You even listening to me?" I complained but Matt just gave me a wink and walked away to sit besides Mello.

The game between Mello and near had ended. Near obviously won, resulting to Mello shouting at Matt for interrupting and the Librarian telling Mello to finally leave.

"Okay, now with Mello gone and Matt along with him , you can tell me about this 'test' we're having."

We both sat on the comfortable sofa while Near was telling me that 'every year, the top 20 students do a important test that put you into a ranking and a class. The 4 most important subjects that are tested Calculus, English, general knowledge and physics. Normally these results lead to the top 5 to be Ls successor and is taken very seriously.'

Walking back to my room, I was in deep thought about the test to become a successor.

'Hmm…can't be that bad.' I smirked to myself as I halted at a particular door. 'Should I study?'

'Pfft,I can pass without a sweat.' As I walked through the door and greeted by the atmosphere of sweetness.

* * *

That same day, I sat around with L. I was slightly surprised with his laid back life. Being a detective isn't easy, seeing blood spilt and horrendous screams. Maybe that was the reason why he barely slept. The nightmares. I could picture how difficult it must be as I remember my mother who had the same problem. Being a beautiful actress, she, in her lifetime, has had many obsessive stalkers. One too many for her. The constant door knocking at night and blood red roses left at our doorstep. At first , we all thought it was normal. we considered it as genuine admiration but then it got strange.I don't remember much but things went to court. Something along the lines of breach of privacy and scam.

"You prefer one sugar or two?" L asked me but i laughed.

"Three please."

I realized how i spent so much time with the man, it felt so natural. Just like my big brother.

* * *

Sorry about the late chapter~ I was real busy with school work, and I still am

Please review ,the DN cast would appreciate

For those who don't know K~ she's the little girl at the start. She'll appear later.

K:*yawn* hm….Mello-kun? *falls back asleep*

N:…told you so.

M:OH SHUT UP!


	6. Chapter 6

We both sat on the comfortable sofa while Near was telling me that 'every year, the top 20 students do a important test that put you into a ranking and a class. The 4 most important subjects that are tested Calculus, English, general knowledge and physics. Normally these results lead to the top 5 to be Ls successor and is taken very seriously.'

Walking back to my room, I was in deep thought about the test to become a successor.

'hmm…can't be that bad.' I smirked to myself as I halted at a particular door. 'Should I study?'

'pfft,I can pass without a sweat.' As I walked through the door and greeted by the atmosphere of sweetness.

* * *

During the two days of preparation, I didn't study. There was no point anyways, I mean…Mello and Near are always competing amongst each other. Surprisingly followed by Matt and then some..mystery BB.

Too keep me occupied I spent countless hours have tea with L, sitting besides Near watching him play with his toys and hanging with the two trouble makers. Time went faster than I thought and soon enough the day of testing finally arrived. Everyone sitting in a big room with hundreds of small wooden desks and chairs in many rows. Fluorescent lights that shone brightly on each desk. I give in a big sigh as I lead myself to the desk in the corner. On my way noticing a familiar white haired boy sitting not too far away with Mello right besides him. How typical. I muttered to myself.

'5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2' I thought to myself as a scribbled down my answer. (45/2)x^-7 y^8.

(exp: ahaha, don't worry I'm going to skip the test part )

Walking out hours later, together with Near we decided to have lunch together while Mello on the other hand was behind us,

"I'M GOING TO BE 1ST THIS TIME,I'M SURE OF IT." He argued . Everyone stopped to stare at us but then resumed to their business not long after.

I turned around to face mello. I stared at him as he ate his chocolate bar furiously. " Mello-kun, how long will you be following us for." I asked him as I looked at him with a blank face. His nice blond hair and those dark eyes hypnotized me.

"UNTIL THE RESULTS COME OUT!"he barked at me as I smiled. "What's so funny?"

I turned around,continued to walk to Nears room. "Nothing. Your determination is like nothing but a savage hound barking for its food." Mellos face grew red of embarrassment and anger.

"You think your SO SMART."he mumbled

"No," I said bluntly soon arriving at our destination. "You just don't think your good enough, that go for everyone…..even myself." Swiftly Near and I walked in with a fuming blond who staggered along.

We spent our afternoon together without a word . Near and I sitting quietly in the middle of a plain white room playing with his puzzles as I fiddled with his white smooth locks. Mello on the other hand, in the corner acting cool but every time I glance deep into his eyes ,I could see him pulling out his hair and arguing with himself.

Near's room was different to everyone. It was white...pretty much everywhere but it gave off a ligth blue highlight. There wasn't much in his room except a bed (obviously with white sheets etc) ,a toy box in the corner filled with...alot of...toys ,a window besides it and a bookshelf. I seriously wonder how Near can be alone for such along time without getting bored. He's just like a teen like me but toys? really? so unique but...everyone here is unique. I mean...toys,chocolate,sugaraddict, gaming retard and a lolita.

'I wonder what kind of person BB is...' i said quietly which made Near twitch.

Thinking about so much,never knew how time flies.

Hours passes by ,already four in to the afternoon someone burst in by kicking the door open. 'BAMM!'

"Yo,yo,yo!" a familiar voice sang into the room. "I got those chocolates you asked for,eh Mello?"

Near continued to put together the pieces as I jumped slightly only to realize it was just Matt.

"argh~"Mello stomped across the room. "about fricken time too!" as he quickly removed the foil to devour a sweet goodness.

"uh huh, just the way you like it."

* * *

hey hey :D i'm BACK . i know it's been agesss..i'm just trying to catch up on my studies. (doing that terribly cause i should be studying right now == )

anways~ if anyone wants to keep in touch with me..or give me ideas...drop a message or something ^^.

L - i don't get to show up in this chapter...but...BB hasn't shown up at all *snicker*

exp- well it is a NEAR and MELLO love story afterall. ==

Mello - WAHHH? EW~don't be...joking...with me *blush*

Near - ...

BB - you'll wait and see *evil laugh*

K - TT^TT.

exp- ummmm yer~ stay tune for the next chapter ^^ *whisper* BB stop scaring her ==


	7. Character Profile

Well , I'm back :p ahahaha and this isn't a new chapter! Cause you didn't gimmee reviews :p plus I was busy wif stuff so everything has been delayed ~ Since I'm not cruel , I'll put up profiles cause I feel like it :3

* * *

Name: Vivian Le Francisca

Alias : V – Virus

Nicknames : V.V, V-chan, Hime (Japanese for princess)

Age: 15

Birth date: 21st of October

Place of Birth: Dorset,England

Appearance : Long dark red hair that goes to her mid back which frames her pale skin with natural flush and pink lips. Her side swept fringe slightly covers her dark brown eyes. She's considered short for her age so she wears either boots and mary janes with a slightly taller heel.(exp –i'm not very good at heights and stuff so i'll just say she's half a head shorter than Matt) Majority of the time wears Gothic ,classic and even punk Lolita (if she feels rebellious) .

She isn't into the extremely girly stuff like pinks ,too much frills and prefers to dress comfortably.

Interesting fact - Her first Lolita ever received was a sweet lolita at the age of 6 from her aunt who ran a Lolita store in Japan.

(If you want more detail on Lolita stuff , go google Lolita handbook! IT'S THE CUTEST! So all the Lolita terminology is there)

Family: Mother – Lillian Francisca (alive)actor- in theater /plays. , father – Vincent Francisca (alive)business manager of technology company. Brother -Emile Francisca (deceased:16) student and musician.

Nationality: Her mother is Spanish (red hair, blue eyes) , father is half Japanese and English.(dark brown hair and brown eyes)

So pretty much – Vivian is half Spanish, quarter Japanese and quarter English.

(all of you people can gonna mention why in the story she doesn't have the Spanish accent , that's because she's was born and raised in England.)

She got her dark red hair from the mother (i don't know if i got the genetics correct ) and her mother's side there was some Japanese traits therefore giving v-chan 'dark' red hair. Her brown eyes from the father pretty much. (i actually don't remember if i mentioned her eye colour in my earlier chapters, so yeah, they're brown XD)

Likes: Anything to do with lolita, sweets – mostly cake and pies, cracking codes, High tea (go google it,cause it's not tea), English tea, computers, anime and manga (secretly enjoys reading and watching violent manga/anime),drawing Lolita designs in her spare time, computer games – mostly to do with mystery ,favourite colour – purple, cookies, kittens, enjoys taking things apart, instrumental music ad favourite subject other than technology related stuff is history.

Dislikes: Rude and overly obsessed people,getting wet, loud places, bitter and spicy foods, breakouts, crime, surprise photos, humid weather and smoking.

Personality: She's the kind of girl who acts calm and tries her best to BE calm but inside, she something goes wrong she worries like crazy. Sensitive (you probably haven't seen that side of her yet due to her seclusion from the outside word back at home) and tries to go with the flow. Vivian sometimes wished to more outgoing since back at home ,she was always formal with her parents and when they had outings such as 'elegant parties'. The only person she can truly be carefree is when she's with her brother. She doesn't get angry easily however if it really bothers her then she would explode and gets easily impatient.

* * *

Muahahaha~ yes i'm going to stop there, anything you wanna know just drop it in the review box. Review ppl! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the profile ahahahaha~

Oh man...i'm so hungry~ i haven't eaten in 12 hours D:


	8. Chapter 7

ExP is back and much alive.

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry to all my readers. :/ i kinda had a major exams and ahaha it's been about 2 years.

Boy,do i feel guilty but no worries...i'm still breathing.

Now...i can't promise that i'll update often since...the last chapter was 2 years ago.

Note; i don't own death note characters but i do own V.V

* * *

While Mello was still in near's room debating with the albino, about whether the sun was going to shine tomorrow, before got out of hand ,i slipped out of the room to visit Matt. He claimed that he downloaded an amazing criminal game on his NDS which was extremely difficult so i took up of offer to lend my amazing brain power to him to solve the case.

Today i felt slightly happier in this interesting home. It was almost as if it was a garden of heaven that God built for us lost lambs but i wasn't exactly lost, i was abandoned.

I skipped a few doors down only to be caught in the moment of cookies baking. –sniff- not just any cookies, they were choc chip cookies! Twirling my crimson hair as i thought to whether i should have a cookie break or...cookie break it is. I followed the smell to a large kitchen near the cafeteria, only seeing a few children eating sandwiches outside, i snuck in . It was big ,enough to fit both my room and L's put together and...sitting on the very top shelf beside an open window was a hot tray of delicious, newly baked, chocolate cantered cookies. Just by looking at them made my mouth water but i was a lady and ladies don't drool.

Perhaps i was only 15 but i'm still getting there.

I tiptoed towards the shelf and reached out for the tray...yet only it seemed so far from what it looked like.

Stretched more...yet still nothing. I couldn't even feel the heat on my fingers which bought a frown upon my face.

Taking steps back and jumping forward, my fingertips only slightly touched the tray but suddenly i heard the fridge door close.

-chud-

"If you take one more jump the tray might knock over." It was a familiar voice yet it was much more..cunning.

Turning around, i saw L..'wait.' So i thought it was L but...his shirt was black,and jam jar closely laced in his fingers. He walked abit closer,snaking his arms around my petite waist.

"H-hey, w-w-what are you doing?" My face flushed red as i stammered.

He snickered, "You want those cookies,right?" He added pressure and lifted me up.

It took me awhile to get used to his grip before reaching for the cookies.

"By the way, are you old enough to own lace panties?"

* * *

For those who are crazy about DN, i assume you've already guessed who this new comer is.

? :muahahaha. Yum...jam :D

Matt : huh...Vivian? it's been half an hour...i wonder what's taking her so long...oh..crap...another life...gone :(

Mello : i'm pretty damn sure it's going to rain !

Nate : Just because your chocolate didn't melt like every other day it doesn't mean it's going to rain. *plays with flashing robot*

Mello : You little sh!t ,i never said that, wait till tomorrow and i'll be right!

Nate : hmm..did you say something?

K : *cough*

Exp- stay tune for next chapter.~ xoxo.

note : my style of writing might have changed since i've been improving on my creative writing skills the past 2 years.


	9. AuthorNOTESpart2

Exp update again~ wow, I've been addicted updating stuff haven't i? Anyways….

I think I'm spoiling you lot by 'attempting' to uploading 1 chapter per day, soooo I've thought of a deal.

-I will only upload a chapter if the latest chapter gets 3 reviews or over. I'm not asking for a lot but still, I need to know if people are willing to keep reading. If there isn't 3 in the next 3 days of the story uploaded then…I'll go back to writing at my own pace even if it means updating….3 years later. MUAHAHAHAHA I'm so cruel. Get used to it ;)

If you're impatient why not read my other stories :p oh wait…there isn't any yet XD ahahaha~ soon my children…soon (I'm only 17 and I'm calling you children? Kill me now == )

Xoxo

Exp~


	10. Chapter 8

~Yawn good morning everyone :p Thanks to Soul Vrazy and visitor,i came to the conclusion that death note is still a popular ff to read. I never expected that overnight i would get 2 reviews o.o wow. Anyways. thanks a lot and i hope you keep reading the chapters to come.

* * *

Matt was in his room surrounded by the many gaming posters on the plain blue walls and the carpet stained by energy drinks, he began to ponder where this girl was at and started to lose patience. It was already half past 3 and honestly it doesn't take someone half an hour to get up and walk 2 corridors down .

Pew*pew*pew

It was quiet until matt's ears perked up to hear fast footsteps and –swish- the door swung open, knocking down a few empty cans along the way revealing...

"Matt, it's going to rain tomorrow RIGHT?" The blond hair shouted before realising , "since when did our room get so messy?"

The red haired sighed before adjusting his seat on the beanbag, "How the hell would i know, go ask V-chan, she's the only one with a fast laptop anyways."

Mello didn't bother closing the door and leaned on the usual wall opposite of matt watching his friend play like he usually did.

I sat on the kitchen counter, with a nice batch of cookies in hand as his 'L' look alike ate his strawberry jam like a cannibal. The red goodness dripped over the side of his mouth, and resting stains on the wrinkled black shirt. Even watching him eat with his fingers was like watching a handsome villain gorge out the guts of his victim however i didn't lose my appetite. I kept nibbling on the cookies, the chocolate was like heaven melting into my cold soul and do i dare say ,even its un-lady like of me to say, it was like a spasm of sugary magic lighting fireworks in my mouth. Strange but so true.

"You owe me one." He said in between the sucking of his fingers.

I nodded before watching him close the jar and tuck it into a small bag...a bag almost good enough to carry a decapitated head. Pardon my thoughts again.

He strolled hunched like L towards me and even though his spine is ruined his opportunity to grow any taller, he was still taller than me by a head. Those eyes of his left mine in an instant and stared into thin air, then back as if he was done reading the invisible writing on the wall.

I tilted my head the side, as he took a lock of hair with his 'clean' hand and smelt the flower bomb shampoo. "Lavender...i think strawberries suit you more." His voice was low, dripping with some sort of venom as it made the ends of my hair stand in alert.

A smile crept on his face before he quietly left me, on the kitchen counter surrounded by the many empty jam jars.

* * *

Matt :We should really clean our room...

Mello: Nah.

Matt: Yeah you're right, what the hell was i thinking. ~pew pew

L : brrrrr...it got all chilly all of a sudden.

Near: Robot invasion *plays with army of toys*

K: But near...it would be fun, you can be Ken and I'll be Barbie!

Watari : The cookies, they're gone...i wonder. I must have made them in my sleep...*starts making a new batch*

Enough is enough everyone that's chapter 8 for you little trouble makers. I actually enjoy writing these stories, so i guess you can get used to me posting one every day. BUTTT unlike V-chan, i can't promise any miracles.

Pm –any story ideas, i might get writers block one day so don't come crying to me.

I do plan to write one for valentine's ,v-chans birthday (and maybe all the other DN casts birthdays),Christmas, some crime cases here and there and boy...do i have a lot of things stored for you guys. At school, i do legal studies and i hear the most...gruesome murder cases EVER so be prepared.

Please check out my profile for other stories-i've been writing for a lot of other animes so PM me which ever you want to be realised first and also my blog, that too~ it's on my profile :3

Xoxo ExP


	11. AuthorNOTESpart3

Okay…this really bothers me to how many author notes I will be writing at the end of the day!

#$% #$^%&

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Alright- to all yo~ readers out there I suggest you keep an eye out on the reviews cause I really can't by royally bothered to upload an author note to make you fill in what's going through my mind. –sigh- so….i'll just pop in a few comments in the review section.

Okay…damn you all! That's 3 reviews == that means I'll have to upload another chapter soon T^T.

Put a review in da box ;) if i should change the lucky DEATH NOTE boy or should I keep it the same? Cause it seems there's more action with Matt and BB than there is with Near and give me some comments cause I'm writing to please you fans out there.

Also to how the story is going and ifffffffff…you guys are asking me 'when are they going to start making out?' well people be patient. The scene will come.

(pfft not, maybe wait another a few years why don't you :p)

And Miss V is young so no sex yet ==

lot of love~ xoxo.

exp.

{and if you want any request check out my profile to see which animes i'm willing to do + leave a PM}


	12. Chapter 9

Exp has uploaded another chapter for you lot~ goodness.

Anyways, when i wrote this chapter i remembered a debate my english tutor and i had 2 years ago. Guess what it was about?

It was about whether Matt existed or not. Funny thing is, i started reading DN because my tutor lent me his entire DN manga collection and he didn't know Matt existed and he thought i was making him up. Funny? okay maybe not == but i cried when i read/saw Matt die. He played such a small part yet he died == I wonder if that was only me? Meh.

I hope you enjoy this chapter ~ Big thanks to Soni133,soul Vrazy and an old reader from 2 years ago cocobunni96 , for reviewing :D

I don't own DN just my beloved V-chan and fam.

* * *

Back at the messy room of Matt and Mello, they did the usual- playing video games, picking on a few younger kids, pigging out on the stolen food from the kitchen but what bothered Vivian the most was the smokes. The disgusting smell seeped under the gap of the door with the Lolita on the other side. She pinched her nose before knocking only to hear metal cans kicked around and the shuffling of clothes.

I just stared, no doubt that every inch of the room was covered in filth with a very thin layer of smoke developing above. There were dirty clothes here and there, spilt drinks and most of all the mountain of video games in the centre of the room. I just couldn't believe my eyes…'So many….video games….'

"Do you ever clean your room?", Looking left to Mello who sat in the corner reading a comic and right to Matt, with a game console in his hands and a death stick between his lips. "Smoking kills." I plainly said snatching the cigarette from his lips.

"Oi,that's my last cig,V!" Matt snared,quickly placed the PSP on the floor before getting up. I giggled at his reaction. "It's not funny, hand it over."

**3rd person**

Matt looked desperate, that was indeed his last cig and to have it taken away from him was like a baby without his pacifier.

It happened very quick, the cigarette dropped and –stomp- it's gone under the sole of Vivian's shiny black boots.

Mello laid on the old tattered couch and watched the scene unravel, 'Ouch, bad move V.V' he thought. It was extremely hard for Matt to get hands on a cigarette since he did pay $20 for a pack from an older orphan. Who knows where that guy got it from?

He could see Matt's expression change from his usual cool self to something more rough. It was unusual for him to ever act that way.

**Normal POV**

My smug smile due to my victory didn't last very long, I heard Matt growl and to be honest I was quite taken back with his behavior as he slowly took a step closer…and closer.

It would be cliche to say that my back hit the wall in which this case I did however man just laughed off the serious face. "V-chan,I won't hurt you just hand them over."

Mello snickered in the background as Matt dug his gloved hand into my skirt pocket ,pulling out a few chocolate cookies. I pouted before crossing my arms. "You only had to ask. Besides, cookies are better than smokes."

Matt shrugged before taking a bite and Mello chimed in, "Are those choc chip?"

Matt slumped back into the bean bag and proceeded with his game,"V-chan,you owe me one."He looked up at me once more and smiled but I still stood there while Mello emptied my pockets.

* * *

That's chapter 9 :) i hope you didn't get bored :/

I need another 3 reviews if you want another chapter :p ahahaha yes, i'm making you work for it! ahahaha. That's how i roll.

Tonight ,i'll be uploading a mix drabble - i'm now taking requests ,but first you have to read my profile to select the anime. GO GO GO SOLIDER!

V.v : SOUL VRAZY! Look what you've done! You've cursed me and now mello has stolen the cookies T^T

Matt :There,there, here help me finish this level.

V.v :Eww matt, at least brush your teeth before breathing on me.

Mello :Ughh, stomach ache.

L: Oi,exp, how come i don't appear here? I want some of those cookies!

Exp: maybe next time L-kun :3  
Stay tune and REVIEW DAMNIT! I mean...'pleaseeee'


	13. Chapter 10

Morning~ everyone == sigh...i had a bad morning so please go easy,kay?

another 3 reviews from {anon,soul vrazy and soni133} if you guys keep that up,you might end up getting 1 chapter or 2 a day == you evil lots!

Okay note : requests are closer since i've been packed with life stuff-thanks soni133 ~ i'll try to finish it asap.

I don't own DN cast other than V.V and family.

* * *

It getting late, and I was leaving the ruckus in Matt's room- once again the two of them were playing Mario cart on NDS and it was getting pretty intense. I held my coat in arms, as I walked past on open window and felt the wild blow past me as I stared outside where the children played their last game of tag . The sky was becoming a nice orange and the sun was saying its last goodbye.

There were children from all ages walking by ,a few being polite and said hello, and I remembered from a week ago the small little girl, K. I haven't seen or heard from her all week other than Near's complaint about playing barbie dolls with her.

I asked the closest person to her room, 'Room 124, the blue door,' I didn't have trouble finding it at all,in fact it seemed as if i knew the Wammy house off the top of my head. I knocked once, and twice before hearing 'come in' in a croaky voice. Twisting the silver door knob and entering, I was enveloped into the most beautiful world. The walls where a sky blue with a perfectly arched rainbow on side, the floor was all a rich green carpet, representing the grass and there was K,sitting comfortably in her nice 'my little pony' bed sheets. A smile lit up on her pale face and she gave me a big wave.

"H-Hi! V-c-chan, thanks-s for dropping b-by." Her voice cracked every few syllables. "My thr-roat is abit sore-e so don't mind m-me." Her small hands picked up a pink cup of water and took a big gulp.

I smiled back ,looking around her room before sitting in a white wooden chair besides her. Her room was a bit more smaller than mine since I had a few extra coaches ,a TV and a large book shelf, K's room was quite was a large open space with all her toys (much like near), a small bookshelf filled with sorts of fairy tales and a wardrobe filled with her day to day clothes.

"You look very pretty today." She said admiring my clothes, "I want to be just like you one day." My eyes widened from a compliment, (since I didn't get many)and I smiled wider.

I was wearing something different, a nice white button up turtle neck blouse with ruffles on the sleeves with my family emblem sewn into the breast pocket, red and white checker skirt ,with the usual long black socks that reached to my knees and the black boots which killed matt's beloved cig.

When she said that she wanted to be just like me made me think, this place wasn't just for any kind of orphan but very talented ones. Maybe…just maybe this girl had what it took to be just as smart as me.

"V-c-chan?" Her voice croaked again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hush K, you shouldn't speak or your throat won't get better soon." I patted her soft brown head as he gave me a nod.

'She's so innocent' I thought …K had large green eyes ,long honey brown hair which framed her kawaii round face . She sat there in her simple pink pajamas and held her stuff toy bunny closer.

I looked over the hello kitty clock on the wall , "It's 6:10pm now, which means it's almost time for dinner." I got up ,and patted her hair. "I have to get going. I heard that they're serving green tea ice cream and chocolate cookies for dessert." I smiled again as she pulled her pout face.

"No fair."

Looking out the window, the sun had already set,"Life is never fair." I said back. " Anyways K-chan, get better soon and get lots of rest. I'll come visit tomorrow."

She gave me another toothy smile as I left the room,closing the door behind.

* * *

Wow, this chapter is long. You better be satisfied! I spent…about 30 minutes writing this~

Anddddddd I hope no one laughed at the word breast :p

Xoxo exp.

K : Bunny-chan, be my friend forever,okay?

Stuffed bunny : …

K : Yayyyy! –hugs- till the fluff pops out.

Matt : Who hit me with the red shell? It was you wasn't it Mello?!

Mello : Suck it up, at least you're coming 4th, I'm last! Stupid Bowser!

Exp: Tsk Soni133 - Matt wouldn't dare hit me-or would he?

V.V : To be or not to be - that is the question?

Exp: Is this really the time to quote Hamlet? Anyways,I hope you enjoyed this chapter - need another 3 for the next. xoxo.


	14. Chapter 11

Hey Yo~ exp here, I really can't wait till things get heated up. *cough*cough* if any of you...sexually frustrated fans, I do write lemons and i don't plan to take on random requests but at one stage there will be a lemon. Just Gimmee your votes in the review section. ANDDDDDDDD i don't plan to make my innocent Vivian sexually active unless the story decides to a large time skip or something.

I might be uploading the Itachi x oc x Deidara love story soon ( i spent almost 2 years writing that one and it's still not finished ==) and that one will be a bit..for the mature readers :p

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and peace out ( - I don't own dn cast cept for viv and family)

* * *

Today I decided to have a change in plans, dinner in the cafeteria with the rest of the children and the noisy clattering of forks and knives. I personally prefer only hearing no more than 5 pairs of silverware hitting the plates but….the hall was huge so think about how many children!

Tonight, dinner was a nice juicy steak, side with some steamed vegetables and backed potatoes along with some hot gravy. I lined up with everyone else when I heard a snicker from a few bodies behind.

I peered over my shoulder with my hair covering.

"Ew, look at those dirty boots." Said the girl with the long black hair.

"She's got not style, I mean…seriously Goth is so ugly." The girl in a Barbie pink tank top scoffed

"I bet $10 that that's not her natural hair colour." The tallest one whispered to them both.

Looking forward once again, I got my meal and ignored their mindless chit chat before sitting at the far corner of the hall.

"Is this seat taken, V-chan?" I turned to see ….

It was afternoon and children crowded impatiently outside the library where 3 large cork boards hung on the pale blue walls. The Spring Wammy Academic Achievements have finally been released and of all people, Mello desperately pushed and shoved past others and saw the list and his jaw dropped .

* * *

MUAHAHAHA~ this is karma for the really long chapter before! Aren't I cruel? Yes this is quite short. ;/ (okay maybe the previous chapter wasn't that long...)

I want to clear things up about the ages in this story. Okay…in the anime, the Wammy boys were still in their teens (if memory serves...) when L died so guess what? I'm not gonna follow the story line and poof, I'm going to make up my own ages.

V.v is 15 seen in chapter…uhh something I don't remember.

L is going to be 19,Matt will be 16,Mello will be 15,Near will also be 15, K will be 9,BB will be 17.

Okay coolies and now I'm curious to see the pairings? I don't intend to add anymore Oc's for now since now there's 3 crazy bitches on the loose….it's gonna get complicated.

When I hit 15 –story chapters- I'm going to write a profile on the Oc's so I can at least tell you what kind of character V is. If you plan to guess…go ahead, the review box and pm me whatever. Please…leave a message..any message. It gets lonely.

Ohhhhhh~ and an idea just came to me. I know this might sound weird – hey…I am weird- later In the story when things get serious (oh…crap, I might have to change the genre of the story :/) like murder cases…in case you were thinking of sex. No…just..no. When I start writing about the murders…I'll dedicate the chapter to you fans out here, just as long you spread the word of my awesome dn story and you keep reading! I know , the first murder case might be..a few chapters away, it's just a heads up and it's not random..it's first come first serve. If you get my drift.

If you don't get what i mean then...pfft :p too bad. You'll have to wait.

(there seems to be more of my author notes than the chapter itself ) ahahahaha.


	15. Bonus Chapter part 1

Hey everyone~ exp here again, sigh...HOW COME YOU DON'T REVIEW D: ?

ohwells. you won't be getting the next 'proper' chapter unless you do then i'll be uploading Bonus chapters- they're pretty random so yeah.

Anyways, i went to lazer tag yesterday and man...my team lost soooo BADLY! No jokes. Every single time i get shot- the suit dies so i can't use my gun- the moment my suit gets charged up again...some baka shoots me! i had to wait like..3 times in a row just to get back in action. I swear the other team has heaps more experience. My girls and i just wandered in the dark like a bunch of kids on Halloween. speaking of that- there's gonna be a halloween chapter later :p ahahahaha gimmie ideas!

I don't own any of the DN cast only my V-chan.

* * *

Bonus Chapter [part 1]

In virus's spare time not only did she love to crack codes, being an admin on several websites and playing mystery games with matt, she also enjoyed chatting online.

In the chatrooms ,she called herself ' Hime' meaning princess in Japanese. Ever since she was a little girl, she would always dream of being the princess of a fairy tale like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. She did chat with Mello and Matt on MSN when neither wanted to walk 50 meters down the hallways but today, she was going to chat with strangers.

**Hime has entered the chat room**

**SeXy BoI has entered the chat room**

Hime : Hi ! Let's be friends!

SeXy BoI : We can only be friends if you send me a photo of your underwear

**Hime has left the chat room**

V chat on her bed in her short pink nightgown, with an eyebrow raised and a puzzle look plastered on her morning face – 'that was disturbing for a second.' She didn't hesitate to enter another chat room.

**Hime has entered the chat room**

**Badass has entered the chat room**

Hime : Hey~ let's be friends, kay?

Badass : It would be great if you were 18 and over but if you're under than i guess it would be worth it.

Hime :Excuse me? O.O

Badass : Let's webcam together

**Hime has left the chat room**

She got up and stretched her arms and legs thinking about how weird and sexually frustrated people are these days. The clock on the wall read 7am and honestly, she didn't want to leave her room today.

**Hime has entered the chat room**

**Girly has entered the chat room**

Hime : Hi! I'm 15 and looking for a friend

Girly : Sure i'll be your friend, i'm 16 and i live in New York.

Hime: Cool, I live in England.

Girly : I hear it's always raining there.

Hime : You could say so. I want to visit New York one day

Girly : You should! We can meet up one day and i can take you clubbing ! It would be heaps fun.

Hime: Oh, really?

Girly : Hell yeah! Lots of music, drinking and boys. Hot BOYs!

V thought to herself picturing this girls 'life' and retorted in her mine, 'more like headaches, vomiting, spiked drinks and unprotected (unwanted) sex. What a lovely life...'

**Hime has left the chat room**

At this point, V.V was curious about the outside world and the people that lived beyond the tall black fences.

**Hime has entered the chat room**

**Stillavirginmale has entered the chat room**

Hime : Hey! I'm 15 ,let's be friends.

Stillavirginmale : WILL YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY? NAME THE PRICE AND YOU CAN HAVE ME!

Virus's eyes widened by the outburst and chuckled before clicking 'leave'

Chat room after chat room ,virus met peculiar people in the past 2 hours.

People who were either desperate, horny, mass murders, drug addicts, pedophiles, 65year olds, rich bastards (oh, pardon me),crazy , scary, suicidal, lesbians, money crazy and the list of these outsiders just continued. It amazed her to how abnormal humans have become when she thought that the Wammy children were bizarre and she didn't plan to interrupt her train of thought.

'This might be killing my precious time, but...lives of others are quite interesting.'

However , it didn't last very long when a message from MSN popped up- Matt (M) left a message

**To**- Virus (V.V)

**From**-Matt (M) **Topic** – just read it.

Morning, V-chan or shall i say 'Hime', anyways, Mello and i are going to breakfast at 9am. Wanna come?

Btw, i saw on TV about a girl meeting up with a stranger she met on the internet and her body was found like...today in the dumpster of the butchery. Gross aye? They still haven't found the killer :/

Anyways, cya later.

M.

Once again this left V to the conclusion – don't ever chat online with strangers.

* * *

Omg ! i just noticed how v makes a face like (v.v) it's like a sleeping face~ ahaha and now i have to sleep cause it's getting late!

I hope you like this bonus chapter.** I BETTER GET LIKE...5 REVIEWS IN THE MORNING OR ELSE **(i even put it in bold!)getting reviews motivate me to keep writing!

yes..or else the next chapter...i'll make you wait forever! muahahahahaha.

xoxo.

EXP.


	16. Chapter 12

Good evening to you all- shall we dine together and discuss the love triangle? No? Well that's too bad, cause this has pretty much changed from a **Near x OC x Mello** to **Matt x OC x BB** yer i should change it XD

Thanks to those who left reviews [ blackstar 13 ,xXdark fallen angel Xx and soni 13] who left very motivating words...unlike soul Vrazy *cough* Argh, anyways remember to leave reviews and pm me whatever ;( cause i get lonely.

I don't own any DN character other than V and fam.

(Well,when i woke up i got 4 reviews...it's not 5 but i'll give you the next chapter here anyways. sigh* i'm really spoiling you lot.)

* * *

Near held his toy plane close to him and sat beside me and played around as i ate . It was quite good quality food for a place like this but who am i to judge, this place was special.

It was when V almost finished her dinner as she poked at the last greens on her plate she glanced over at the boy dressed in white. "Near-kun ,why don't you eat?"

"I do." He plainly said as he continued playing with his dull yellow airplane.

As I finished dinner, we sat together in comfortable silence before I moved onto dessert. I tried my best to not get too excited, but it's just that I've never tried green tea ice cream before. I contained my excitement inside the best I could and near didn't seem interested and twirled his locks of hair.

I took a small scoop of the green ice cream and slowly placed it in my mouth; i felt the chill, the indescribable unique flavor that seemed too accurate yet so different and the after taste was just craving me to have more. Summing up, it was defiantly green tea ice cream i would steal from the kitchen in the future.

IT wasn't before long, half way through devouring the cold treat a few orphans rushed out and in no time, everyone was leaving the hall in a rush. "I wonder..." I was defiantly interested however, my taste buds were screaming for ice cream.

"The results have come out." He slowly got out the chair and stood, waiting for me.

I quickened my pace however at the same time i also wanted to devour the ice cream slowly, savoring each and every scoop. Then a particular red head came along and greeted us with his game boy in hand.

"Ay, V-chan enjoying your dessert? "He asked and I nodded. "By the way, Mello was looking for you Near, but you weren't in your room."

Near fiddled with his plane around, "I predicted it would happen," and slowly began to walk away leaving Matt and me sitting in the 'almost' empty cafeteria.

I watched him leave and disappear behind the doors.

It made me think, 'I wonder how I did...' with my spoon I placed it in my bowl to have my last scoops to meet none. I looked down to see my empty bowl, so clean as if someone licked it clean. I turned to look at Matt, with a smirk on his face and his eyes fixed on the screen. "Matt..." I growled as he just smiled at me.

He shrugged his shoulders before patting me head, "it was melting."

"That's not excuse," I stuck out my tongue before getting up, "anyways let's go check the results."

* * *

V.V : Matt can rude sometimes and just because he's good looking doesn't mean he'll get away with eating my ice cream. *pout*

Matt : Hey hey, you owe me remember. –pew pew pew-

BB : Just like she owes me.

Near : vroom *epic fail plane noises* ' I wonder if Mello is crying in defeat yet.'

Mello : It better rain tomorrow!

BB :Maybe I can get V.V to feed me jam.

Exp: uhh...okay *sweat drop* anyways~ i hope you enjoyed this...chapter and i hope it wasn't boring. :/

Guess what? I had green tea mocha for dessert today :D nom nom nom nom You jealous? (i hate it when people say, 'you jelly'? cause that makes me what to punch them in the face. For those who haven't tried it, goodness, where have you been? It's pretty much indescribable ~ but it you've tried hot green tea, then try imagining it...cold. GO TRY GREEN TEA ICE CREAM ASAP!

Anyways, I'll wait for** 4 +** reviews to upload the next chapter and noooooo **soul Vrazy** don't make me kill you cause you left pretty much 2 letters in the reviews. Grrrr~ anyways not accepting anymore requests, I've already got a lot on my hands.

Xoxo.


	17. Chapter 13

Hey everyone ! Exp is here to deliver some bad news :( I RAN OUT OF GREEN TEA ICE CREAM ! D: jks. the bad news is that...i've lost alot of the death note story i wrote 2 years ago. I'm not surprised that i lost it since (back then) i wasn't actually bothered to finish the story~ == but now i have to write it again ..ohwells.

PM me some ideas :p

Thanks for all the reviews ;p and soul vrazy, i was joking XD ahahahaha! -cookie?-

Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter since my last one seemed a bit short (ya my bad)

i don't own DN but i do own my beautiful V-chan.

* * *

Matt and I walked down a few more corridors, seeing that the crowd around the bulletin board had slowly decreased in size, I went eagerly to see how 'we' all went. I wasn't surprised but Matt sure was. Behind his white goggles he squinted with his finger running over the text again. "That's weird; normally 'A' would tie with near."

**Near – 100%,B.B -100%**

**A-99.95**

Under 'A' was Mello, Matt and i ,all with a score of 99.91%. Matt gave me a small pat on the back , "good job ,smartie." And then a light bulb lit up his head, _'I should stock up some more chocolate smarties for Mello...'_

I gave him a small smile before walking together down the hall side by side when suddenly, "I'LL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME,JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" A loud booming voice ,from around the corner ,resounded down all the hallways. All the children halted eyes in fear before quickly walking away. It was obviously coming from Near's room and that was exactly where i was going to see all the commotion.

However, Matt nervously grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me down the opposite end and up some stairs. "This isn't the right time to be interrupting them." He mumbled and rushed into another room meeting the fresh aroma of cream.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" A lazy voice muttered. "It's good to see you two again."

A hunched figure spun around in his chair with a strawberry lollipop in hand and teacup in the other. Like the last time, on the table were the countless sweets, waiting to be devoured. "Hey L, we have to crash with you for awhile." Matt said before diving into the cream coloured sofa. "Mello is fighting with Near again."

I did feel satisfied inside knowing that I was only 0.09% away from near, it didn't bother me a bit unlike Mello.

With the lollipop in hand, L stirred his cup of tea before taking a sip. "Does that boy ever learn...?" letting out a sigh he stared at me with those charcoal eyes and watched me as i sat on the chair next to Matt, as he turned on his gaming console.

"What if Near gets hurt?" I questioned as I calmly poured tea into a pale red porcelain cup.

Both Matt and L looked up at me with their beady eyes, "He'll be fine," they both said together before resuming their daily lives, "It has happened before anyways."

* * *

I hope that chapter was long enough to satisfy you lot~

GIMME REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

xoxo.


	18. Chapter 14

Hey Hey `everyone! Exp here and not happy == **where are my reviews** T^T and yet again...i'm still spoiling you. sigh* anyways, sorry soni133, i'll try to get your request finished asap before my holiday ends. sigh*

i'm so excited for tomorrow :D I really hope there are none of my school friends and family reading this but i've got a date tomorrow! OMGEEE i'm so nervous / shush no one said anything.

Okay, i hope no one got angry cause of my trick chapter which was actually a profile! ahahahaha. I plan to make more on my ocs like the butler and two maids.

Hope you enjoy the chapter ! and i don't own any of DN cast but my ocs

* * *

The sun was long gone and the moon was gleaming innocently in the velvet sky. The clock read 8:30 , we said our thanks and left L to his fourth round of desserts. The hallways were empty at this hour and the florescence lights gleamed over us as we descended the marble staircases, "I wonder if Mello is alright…" I murmured with the taste of chocolate dipped strawberries in my mouth and Matt twitched as he played his NDS final fantasy game intensely. I rose an eyebrow and asked, "why you twitching?" He looked up for a second but then a frown appeared.

"DAMNIT! I was so close, so close! Damnit!" He cursed before sighing and tucking the game away into his jacket pocket.

I feeling of guilt rise since it was my fault so I mumbled a soft 'sorry' and began walking. Matt did however realize the gloom above my head and caught up with me. "Don't worry about it, let me walk you," he gestured with one hand, we walked side by side only hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing , "you know…to your room."

I shrugged as he just followed, "I wonder if Near is alright too..."I mumbled again and Matt laughed.

"It's not the first time, if I remember correctly Mello and Near tied last time and still wanted to strangle him." Matt snickered at the memory.

"Do you even get rewarded?" I asked with a yawn. "There's got to be a reason to why we do those exams."

A smile broke out on Matt's and nodded "Of course, 1 day out of the orphanage with a friend, supervised by a caretaker, duh, and $500 to spend." That made me think; we're only just a bunch of orphans, well…almost but why go through all the trouble with making our lives luxurious.

"Why do they bother raising us like royals?" I muttered, as if this place was most a kingdom to raise the smartest of the smart.

We kept walking, "who knows…"

"Virus chan," The halls were becoming more familiar and Matt stopped.

I heard his footsteps halt, "hmm yes, Matt?" and turn around and face him.

He took a while to answer as if a cat had his tongue, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here, okay?" giving a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck, "If anything bothers you, I mean."

With just those words, it plastered a large smile on my face and a warm feeling inside. "Thanks Matt." I cocked my head to one side and looked at him as a few strands of my red hair fell over my eyes. "That's very considerate of you."

His softened eyes looked down on me before he raised a gloved hand and tucked the strands behind an ear. "Anytime princess."I snickered at my nickname before we continued down the halls and arriving at my destination. "Thanks for walking me, tell Mello I said hi."

Matt gave a nervous smile before nodding, "Will do, goodnight."

I nodded and entered my room, and flicked on the lights except there was no light like it should. Flicking the switch a few more times, I was determined that the bulb was busted. I let out a deep sigh before wandering in the dark to find the cabinet with the spare bulbs. My search in the dark was uneventful when banging sounds in the room started. My ears perked up in the dark and my eyes darted around the room. It came from the left side of the room in the closet.

'clink clink, thud thud, shuffle shuffle'

* * *

Mello : YOU LITTLE TWIT #$!%^ &!

Near : vrooon*epic fail plane noises*

Mello : $#% $ DON'T IGNORE ME!

Near : Alright, Mello can you pass me the legos over there ...

Mello : arghhh! you F**k!i*g B4$74r& !

exp : OI ! Mind your language!

K: maam, what does f**k!i*g mean?

exp : MELLO! Look what you did! K honey- it's a made up word, it doesn't exist so it's impossible to use.

K : ohhhhhhhhhh...okay ^_^

Mat : *twitch* argh not again! He KO me in the family jewels ! damnit...

exp : um...okay, i hope you liked this chapter, REVIEWS PEOPLE and stay tune for chapter 15!


	19. Chapter 15

ExP here again with the latest chapter :D sorry it too so long..but if I am correct I didn't see 3 reviews == so you are to blame~ yet i spoil you T^T

My date like I mentioned before, was amazing! it was filled with lots of love 3 3

Anyways, another think that is very important! School starts tomorrow, so things might be a bit tight :/ so sorrrrrry == but ohwells. I'll be in Year 12 and everything counts!

Thanks to those who did review and enjoy this chapter! I don't own dn cast, just my ocs.

* * *

It began to bother me, so I carefully hoped down and felt the air aimlessly for the closet where the sounds came from. My cold fingers felt the key hole on the wood and inserted a silver key when suddenly, a load of weight collapsed over me feeling a warmer touch on her skin. She quaked under the body feeling squashed badly.

I slowly opened her eyes seeing pale skin contrast with the darkness, and the smell of strawberry goodness. "It's you again."

The L lookalike sat up and mumbled an apology ruffling his hair before looking up with his coal orbs. I sat up and crossed my arms, "What were you doing in my closet – yet alone in my room?" waiting for a suitable and realistic excuse he could possibly come up with.

"You see," He paused, shuffling closer to me, "I was looking for you, hoping to ask you to get some strawberry jam for me." I could feel his sweet breath linger onto my skin and his slight smile , that he tried to hide, showing his pearly whites in the dark.

I didn't move, "why can't you get it yourself? "

He sighed and shuffled closer," You see ,Watari and the works here are keeping a look out for me." I could hear his desperate need of satisfaction in his voice, he needed his jam.

Again, I didn't move but sit on the cold wooden floor,"You couldn't have waited?"

"No." he leaned on my shoulder and rested his forehead.

"But why my closet?"I mumbled another reasonable question.

He twirled a strand of my hair with his fingers, "I wanted to surprise you but you locked me in this morning when you left."

One last question of the night, "who are you?"

The clock was ticking softly in the room; I comfortably sat on the double size bed with the light bulb fully restored. I managed to bring back the light into me room with the help of a boy , who looked much like L with his hunched figure and similar appearance, and his name was B.B. Even though looks may be misleading with that smile he wore, he courteously helped me from continuously bumping into objects in the dark.

I lay on her back feeling the soft blankets and stared at the light bulb that dangled from a black cone shade, "you still owe me by the way." I heard B.B speak in the usual tone.

Rolling to my side seeing B.B sitting in the corner and sighed, "Yes I'm quiet aware of that." He got up and slowly made it on the foot of the bed, his eyes not leaving mine. It gave me thrills and the notion to tug down on my skirt.

I felt his body weighing down on the mattress, "Good because I'm still thinking of what you should do to make it up to me..." his voice faded like a song finally ending. The bed sheets ruffled and his body heat got closer, much closer.

I twitched and shivered, my mind fought with the body to move but every cell my body stuck to me, "But I'm helping you get jam." I whispered and tensed again as a pointy finger trailed over my spine from behind. "What are y-"

"That's if you can get the jam." He cut me off, "until then you still owe me and..." he pointed at the light bulb and I sighed again.

"I see," I said before asking, "well how long will you be staying in my room?"

"Depends on what colour your panties are?" He let out a soft chuckle.

Scoffing ,I got up from my bed, "what does that have to do with anything?" I asked with a red faced. Clearly this conversation was about to become very weird.

"Well , if they're red I'll be staying will midnight…" He took a step closer. "If they're black then till the sun rises and…"but before he could finish I had already strolled to the door and opened it.

I embarrassingly stated , " You pervert ! That's no way to treat a lady", before gesturing him to leave with a small smile on my face.

He chuckled darkly. "Alright then, I'll take my leave. " He walked out the door and cockily stated one last thing before the door closed, "by the way, you should wear the strawberries more often."

Clueless to what he said, I turned around to close the closet, but when I saw it, all was understood.

* * *

BB: *chuckles* that girl is sure something…

V.V: That...jam eating...monster went through my UNDERWEAR ?! D:

Mello : MATT! WHERE ARE MY M&MS?!

Matt : We ran out ,remember? *pew pew*

Mello : I DON'T CARE! GO GET ME SOME?

Matt : Go get em yourself!

Mello : Matt….they don't just come out of my ass, go get me some!

Matt :argh… fine. Maybe I can get my hands on some smokes while I'm at it…

Exp : NO! SMOKING IS BAD ! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

REVIEWS PPL! I need 3 unless you don't get the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 16

ExP is here :D ahahaha first day of school wasn't...THAT great. Ohwells. Anyways, i'm happy i got a few reviews and I'm hoping to get more as i develop on the story.

I found out my English Advanced preliminary ranking and I'm alright with it. 88 out of 250 students :3 i was at 44 but then my speech just pulled me down T^T. Oh wells :3

Anyways, i hope i'll be able to upload a chapter every day or at least every 2 days to get a proper chapter. Ahahaha. No pressure ,kay

Oh~ and i also saw i made a few spelling mistakes == ARGH! Pardon them for me. I'll try my best from now on to make minimum mistakes.

Enjoy :D i don't own DN just my oc's **(BTW IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IN BOLD PLEASE READDDDDD!)**

wow...this must be the longest chapter ...**  
**

* * *

I slept well, dreamt about being in a familiar shop where i used to buy all my clothes at, being surrounded by Lolita dresses of all kinds, from the corner of my eye i saw a boy outside who looked into the shop through the display windows however his face- I couldn't see his face just like everyone else in my dreams.

Did you know why we can't see the faces of people in our dreams properly? Well, that's because the brain uses appearance of people we've seen in real life, even if it was a second or two.

I remember the boy walked into the shop, "you look beautiful," he complimented in a way I've never been told before.

Everything then changed when I walked into a change rooms and fell through the cracks in the floor, eternally falling into darkness just like...

I did get up that morning quite puzzled as I changed into my day clothes. I wore a nice blouse with a black cardigan and dark blue (almost like velvet) skirt, my usual pair of boots and spider web legwarmers. Spinning around in front of the mirror I've noticed that I've grown a little bit, just a little.

Then a knock was at the door, "V-chan, it's Near." I told him 'come in' and so he did in his usual white pj's , "I'd like to ask you something." He stood by the mirror as i combed my hair, waiting for his question. "You see, I got the reward to go out the orphanage for a day friend a friend, will you come with me."

My eyes perked up, "I thought that you don't normally use your rewards." I remembered what Matt had previously told be before.

He just looked at me innocently twirling his usual lock of hair, "well, I've been eying a robot in the corner shop in the city ...and since I haven't used those other rewards, you can bring Matt with you."

I thought for awhile, 'it would be great to get more clothes...if Matt's coming then...'

"If you're thinking about Mello..." he turned around and like a pin dropping on the ground, he let out a quiet snicker to himself yet composing his usual tone of voice and said, "he's got a dentist appointment."

Hearing that, it also made me giggle in side, what a pity i thought, i hate the dentist as much as i hate dogs slobbering all over me. It gave me a chill thinking about the dentist himself hovering over my mouth and with those sharp shiny equipment of his clinking and drilling off over. How inelegant of me to have my saliva all over the place...

That same morning I passed Matt and Mello's room with Near by my side fiddling with his old robot toy, "Near, you go on ahead to breakfast without me, " he nodded and kept walking as my cold fist of the morning knocked on the wooden door.

From the other side I heard a murmur, "Who is it? God it's so early."

After a few more groans, "It's already 10 am, Mello." I heard Matt's tired voice reply, "Come in." I went in to see that their room was no cleaner, just more video games piling up and cereal boxes –mostly coco pops – and the usual butts of cigarettes here and there.

I walked over rubbish carefully and attempted to be cheerful, "uh, morning. I was just dropping by."

In the far corner I saw that Matt slept on the bottom bunk whereas Mello on the top. Matt flew the plain blue covers to one side, "morning to you too," showing his naked torso. A blush crept up my face and I quickly turned around hoping that he didn't see.

"Sorry."

To be completely honest, I don't even remember seeing any man that 'exposed' before, not even my dear brother. Matt in his tired voice then said, "Okay, you can turn around." that I did only to still see Matt still half naked in his black track suit.

Blood rushed to my face and exclaimed, "Matt!" before I turned around again.

"Did you like what you saw?" he teased, as Mello gave out a tired snicker.

I let out a pout and awkwardly look down at my shoes, admiring their shine while playing with the treads of my cardigan, "Very funny." I heard the shuffling sound of clothes, "Matt, Near wants you t-"

"ARGH" Mello groaned in anger and pressed his head deeper into his white pillow that was slowly turning yellow. Mental note – mention Near as minimum as possible...

I let out a sigh before restating, "He wants you to tag along on our trip to the city." Matt agreed which Mello then let out another angry sigh, he was finally finished getting dressed in his usual blue jeans, black and red stripped t-shirt and runners, we were about to leave.

Mello from the other side of the room asked, "V, is it raining?", with a hint of desperation.

I peered behind the green curtains stained with juice and looked up at the sky, "Uhhh no, but it's cloudy though." I turned back to hear more of his groans and fits.

"Mello I'm going to breakfast."Matt said louder than usual.

Then a angry reply from the blond, "but you never go to breakfast." – that defiantly made me think.

He pulled onto my shirt; "I do now, bye." and we both quickly left the room, Matt in fear of anymore questions. "I don't want to deal with his pms-ing today." A small giggle left my throat at the thought of Mello- being a girl, wearing a tight leather dress and his reaction to his menstrual cycle of the month, which all sums up- not elegant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D reviews please ahahaha, i feel so generous lately . feeling the love you lot?  
I'm really excited to write more chapters cause i've got so much in my head!

For those innocent lot, i really hope everyone here is at least above 15 cause later in the story it's gonna get dirty ;) **i recommend everyone to summit in the review box of their limits to how dirty they can stand~** (come on people - i even put it in bold! IT'S IMPORTANT!)

ps- weird fact about me- my first lemon i read was when i was 13. it was an accident cause no one warned me ;( innocence ruined!

I also hope that you guys know what pms is and what cocopop is (well it's a cereal brand -it's like a rice bubble but chocolate flavoured...and really high in sugar!)

OKAY, THERE WAS YOUR CHAPTER NOW REVIEWS PEOPLE THEY'RE IMPORTANT!

.


	21. Chapter 17

Hey everyone exp here. first week of year 12 is hectic ! ohwells, i'll try to update as often as possible but unlike V-chan i can't promise i can though. I aced my legal exams :D ahahaha~ happy and sunshine.

Those who read my stories, REVIEWS PPL! well more importantly, later in the story it's going to get really...disturbing and sexual. I recommend you to leave your 'limits of pervyness' there or else i'll ruin you. ahahaha

i don't own any DN characters cept for my ocs and thanks to those who reviewed !

Enjoy the chapter ~

* * *

We both walked down the corridor with small talk when I realized I had forgotten something and the next thing you know it; I was taking Matt down another corridor. At this hour, children were up and about having their daily dose of fun running around the halls with the maids chasing after them yet one thing stood out, the smiles on their faces. My brown eyes scanned the hall once more; I didn't see the bunny clutching K.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he stuffed his two hands into his back jean pockets. I didn't say much but stop outside the same blue door from last night. "Oh, you aren't serious, are you?" I raised an eyebrow with a questioning look, "Uh it's nothing, I'll be outside."

I shrugged and went inside, being once again engulfed by the fairytale I once dreamed of as a child, a smile grew on my face seeing K sitting on the floor beside the bed reading a book which seemed to be detective stories. Her eyes perked up and left the book on her bed to hug me. "Good morning! V.V, see my throat is better!" her voice was no longer croaky and the colour seemed to be back on her face. She wrapped her thin arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Morning to you too K, that's good you're feeling better." I have her a pat on the head noticing that she only about half my size. "I'm going to breakfast, you want to come?" She stopped hugging me and jumped back onto her bed.

She declined me offer explaining how sick kids get their meal before everyone else. I let out a soft chuckle, "you sneaky little girl." I then watched her hope back into bed with a wide smile. "I'll see you another time, okay?" she nodded and I said my goodbyes. Matt and I left for breakfast with little talk. It was slightly uncomfortable as a smell of smoke lingered in his mouth. "You were smoking?" I questioned quietly and tried to keep a smile on my face.

He gave me a nervous smile and shrugged. "I was stressed."

"About what?" I raised my voice a bit and walked through the cafeteria doors. "You can tell me." But he didn't say anything.

We stood together at the canteen getting what seemed to be fresh choc chip hotcakes however even though matt stood behind be the entire time, he only grabbed a cereal filled bowl and curiously watched me grab many strawberry sachets with my breakfast.

We passed several long white tables and as I slowly walked towards my usual seat in the far corner, i noticed a foot suddenly stuck out. I was just in time stopping too or I would have defiantly tripped but honestly that's the oldest joke for humiliation in the book. Looking up to see it was no one other than those three girls, "nice try." I said politely with a smile on my face, "you have to work maybe a lot harder next time." They looked at one another before scoffing and I took a step over those over priced pink heels.

Just when I thought Matt was following me, I sat with my breakfast alone only to see Matt talking one of the girls. Slowly devouring the sweetness, inside I felt a bitter feeling grow inside and then fade. The girl had long luscious black hair that reached past her shoulders and slightly pale skin covered with some blush to make it more healthy, her eyes was dark shade of the ocean and her lips were rosy and pouty, do I mind say ...almost kissable and irresistible to any male in the population. She wore a short denim skirt from what my eyes can see and a tight baby blue shirt that showed her curves with gems glued making the word, 'sexy' across her chest. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the hot cake which made my mood a little better and in no time, I was finished. The strawberry sachets on the side of the plate, one by one, I slipped them into my pocket as if they were illegal.

I kept my eyes on the two, slowly getting up and moving out of the hall and from the corner of my eye I saw him turn around and watch me leave. Without a second thought I took my ticket of escape.

The morning went by fast, we managed to

* * *

I swear the chapters are getting longer == argh. well..i hope you liked this one and keep reviewing :D

btw, to those who don't know what hot cakes are...they're pancakes :D nom nom nom. i love em. ahahaha!

xoxo.

EXP.


	22. Chapter 18

EXP here :D my first week of year 12 went by so fast . Last chapter I accidentally made a mistake at the end, I hope none of you felt 'led on' ahahaha. My apologies.

Thanks to those who sent reviews – cocobunni96,soul vrazy and some random guest. They give me encouragement :D to keep writing even on the tight schedule I have.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and I don't own any of the DN cast other than my oc's.

* * *

The morning went by fast and I had just wandered around praying not to bump into Matt on my way to my room. Knowing that it would the first place he would look, I quickly packed my laptop that sat on the study desk opposite my dresser, I left to explore for a quiet place. Near did mention the rooms further down the senior dorms and across the courtyard is an abandoned hall of rooms. Barely any one ever goes there since those rooms have something peculiar…like the statue of a little girl that cried every night or the clock that chimes even though it doesn't tick.

I crossed the courtyard where a beautiful broken fountain with a stone fairy at the very top tinkled water out of its star wand. The grass was luscious and the pavement I walked on engraved orange pavement with names of great orphans who did memorable things and had left into the big world. I reached at the center were all the paths gathered at the fountain, I looked over the edge into the still water and saw my reflection. Expecting to see only just my face I did see another. She had nice blond hair that tied back into a tight bun, brown eyes and a frown on her face.

It was a maid who held a many books in her arms and from the expression on her face, she struggled with the pile almost toppling over. "Excuse me miss, is it alright if you takes these for me?" I nodded and placed my laptop case by the pool of water as she passed the whole pile of books to me, thanked me and told me to deliver to room 74 on the other side of the fountain. She left soon after and I did as I was told. It was a clean white door with silver numbers on the front, knocking once, twice and trice I heard a soft voice.

"Come in."

I slowly opened the door, carefully balancing the books in my left hand seeing a room full of books. There were books here and there and everywhere. No matter where my eyes looked there were books of all kinds yet not a soul could be seen. I walked in, almost stepping on a book, i heard the voice again. "Over here." The female voice said again. I walked past another pillar of books to see a figure sitting on the floor beside a broken chair, surrounded by a castle of books. I felt amazed at the site that I couldn't speak but place the books down on the wooden floor.

"Thank you Mari-." She turned around to greet someone however my name was defiantly not Mari or such. "Oh, hello." She quietly said and smiled innocently. Her voice reminded me of melody by brother played when he was down. The song was filled with sadness yet again, he was joyful to know that feeling depressed was just part of being human. She was much like the song, however, why do i know that by just a few words?

Taking a few more steps watching out for any more books, I politely smiled back."Hello to you to."

"Please sit." She gestured a spot beside her, "thank you for bringing the books; I've been looking forward to them for a very long time." She played with her fingers and looked up shyly.

I couched down and sat on the cold floor with my legs crossed, "it's a pleasure, lovely enchanted place you have here." I looked around a bit more seeing that all the books were well stacked and cared for. I raised my hand for a handshake, "I'm somewhat new around here, I'm virus- or V works too."

Her warm gentle hands shook mine, "I'm C. –oh wait, I'm C.C." She nervously took her hand back and embarrassingly looked at the floor. Her very pale blond hair covered her eyes and she uncomfortably tugged on the white dress she wore.

The air became somewhat strange and tense; I looked around for something to fiddle with. Then I remembered my laptop I left behind by the fountain. I quickly stood and her brown eyes darted up at me in fear. "I'm sorry, but I left something behind. I need to go find it." I gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and turned around to leave in a hurry only to be stopped by a tug on my skirt.

I looked over my shoulder to see her frail form below me, "will you come back and visit me? It gets lonely." I gave her a reassuring nod and she let go, sitting in the dim room and reached for another book.

* * *

Hey everyone; I felt like over analyzing things today but I'll leave it for you guys to figure out.

Matt : I wonder where she went.

Mello : Oi, Matt i'm F#%k!ng depressed, go get me chocolate~

Matt : ... I'm like the tortured husband.

Mello : WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Matt : I'll get your damn chocolate, bye.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Might take awhile for another update so please review! Byeeeee.

Exp.


	23. Chapter 19

Hey everyone~ exp update ahahaha! Aren't you guys happy there's another chapter~I'm surprised that even i have so much work on my hands i have the time to write about a chapter every 2 -3 days. If this keeps up, 1. i'll have a lot of school work to catch up on, 2. we'll reach 100 in no time and 3. the chapters might even get longer ;)

I really wonder if anyone reads these top and bottom notes. Well, thanks to those who reviewed [ soni133,cocobuni96 and soul vrazy ]

Soni133 and other confused readers : I'm sorry that in one chapter I left it hanging. The case is that "NOTHING IS MISSING" it's just I accidentally added a bit of the next chapter into it == but for the sake of it in the next chapter I changed it a bit. Ahahaha~ Just clearing things up.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter ~ and review :D i don't own dn cast. just my OCs

* * *

I retraced my footsteps back to the fountain, and not to my surprise, my laptop was gone. That didn't bother me since I had tracking software installed, it was not a problem. I looked around once more; I knew it had been taken, luckily for me it would only activate to my fingerprint. Letting out a sigh, 'oh wells,' I walked back into room 74 with no worries. The girl C.C was still sitting amongst the books now lying on the floor reading her book on her side, the sight of seeing me was as if she's never seen another person in her life, she jumped up and clapped her hands twice like the 13 year old girl she was.

"You're back so soon!" She quickly placed the book in her hands on the floor, "but it seems you haven't found it? Her mood suddenly changed and slumped back onto the floor, knocking down a few piles of books. C.C eyes perked up quickly restoring the books into their piles.

I just shrugged, "it's not a problem." I walked past a few tall piles of books and casually picked a book out from a random pile. C.C happily straightened up and patted a spot beside her to 'happily read together' in her words.

'What an interesting girl.' I thought as I flipped open the book of 'The Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens. A thought came to me that, it's been quite awhile since I last finished an actual book. Being the technology person I am, I read them online. I took another good look around the room, it was quite a large room and the books that piled high up at the ceiling just made it seem even larger. They were all neatly piled in alphabetical order and ranged from horror books to comics. It was as if the whole library fitted in this grey room. There were no windows but only a single light bulb hung from the ceiling to depend on other than the thin gap under the door. Her bed on the very far side was neatly made as if it was never slept in and what seemed to be another door on the opposite side was blocked off by big history books.

We sat together in silence, comfortable silence as we sat side by side leaning on bookshelf and heard the flipping of pages. The small clock hung on the wall and ticked many times till hours passed and lunch was soon. I paused from reading, stopping in mid sentence I remembered that lunch they were serving spaghetti bolognaise and baked potatoes, something that I wouldn't dare miss out on. I closed the book quietly however it wasn't quite enough to prevent the girl beside me from looking up at me curiously.

She too closed her book and questioned me, "you are leaving already?" there was a hint of desperation. I nodded before my eyes lay on the book in her hands. It read 'fifty shades of grey' and it was quite a thick book too. It recently got released and became a huge seller just because this author could write a good sex story. I was beginning to get curious to what made this book so great, so what if it was a better love story than twilight, it was indeed a mystery unless I read the book myself. Twilight was just …strange. I mean, sparkling vampires?

"By any chance I can borrow that book after you finish?" I got up and swept my skirt. The book apparently overtook the Harry Potter series being the greatest book of all times, that's a decision I'll have to make when I read the book itself. I would read it for the fun of it and not because I'm that percent of female with raging hormones. C.C happily nodded and placed it on the shelf.

"I'll be done soon, I'll see you later Virus~la." She waved as watched me open the door and leave, with a beam of light streaming into the room and disappearing. When I left the room, I felt like I left a part of myself in that room, spiritually of course. That room was indeed peculiar just like C.C .

I strolled down the abandoned corridor at a quick pace wondering where my laptop has gone to however also on my mind was lunch. Oh how I was hungry. My laptop can wait but my stomach can't. Then the idea of food led to something else when I felt the weight in my pocket, 'where on earth do I find B.B?'

* * *

A few rooms away, C.C sat on the squeaky bed and let out a sigh before quietly picking up another book.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, it was from the top of my head~ ahaha! I got the idea of C.C from a girl at my school. Every day she sits in the library and reads. so yeah~ and no, C.C isn't her initials. Ahahaha.

Please review and later in the story there might be some adult content~ I WARNED YOU! Okay?

Stay tune for the next chapter and please review~ questions are happily accepted :D

Xoxo. Exp


	24. Chapter 19 pt 2

I know the fanfiction doesn't 'like' author notes and since you guys have been patiently waiting I'll give you a little bonus chapter. so stay tune, I've been busy (sorry if you think it's a lame excuse but it's true T^T) so it might take me awhile to get the next chapters up.

* * *

Matt sat in his bed thinking to whether he should go to the library to google walk through on the newest detective game, ' hotel dusk', but he also wanted to visit V-chan and perhaps she would lend her laptop to him. He was leaning towards seeing V today however he remembered last time he borrowed her laptop, it ended in gaining her a virus or too. (or shall I say 500). He then thought if he went the library, chances of bumping into the older boys would be high, to his displeasure it couldn't be helped that he couldn't pay his last packet of cigs therefore earning a debt of $25 on his head. He stood up, dusting off the crumbs of chips from his lap and took off with his NDS in his hand and slipping on an old ragged black jacket.

He left his room knowing that lunch was indeed around the corner, he took off in one direction hoping to find his solutions but ,not even 1 minute into walking ,he had already bumped into someone he met this morning. E was what everyone knew her by. E that stood for Estella which meant 'star like' symbolizing the emotion –love.

She was slightly shorter than Matt, even with her 4 inch purple high heels and she would look up at him with those batting thick eyelashes of hers. He nervously pulled a smile, somewhat in a hurry but not trying to be rude, he greeted her.

"Hey E, what's up?" Matt kept walking in a random direction hoping she would walk the opposite way , except obviously luck was not on his side. He watched her shrug and told him all about her dreams of becoming a fashion designer and model. He had to admit, this girl could make it there except her brain was a bit slow to process that Matt was not the right person to talk to. It wasn't because matt wasn't into fashion, he wore clothes and always liked to look cool in his own unique way however when it came to girls, he couldn't tell if her butt was too big or not in the tiny black miniskirt if any girl asked. They both came to a halt when they passed the bathroom. Matt desperately needing to escape and excused himself to the bathroom in hope that E would leave. "…finally." He mumbled before waiting awhile in the boys bathroom.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was boring, it was something I randomly thought of cause I couldn't be bothered to upload a proper chapter. ahahaha. Lazy me :p The lil fact about Estella is true :3 it means what I say it means.

It would mean a lot to review ;)

exp.


	25. Important Author note

Dear beloved 'bitter sweet lolita' fans,

It has come to deliver sad news that exp has passed away in an accident. I'm deeply sorry to say that the story will not continue and my sister has passed onto another world.

Also I'd like to say …

Joke! I'm still alive! Just stressed. I'm sorry to tell you that I haven't been uploading anything lately. Nor will I anytime soon. Year 12 has just become too much. I blame my teachers and tutors but ohwells. I'll be back writing in the holidays or in my spare time.

NO I haven't discontinued yet. I still have so much in store for the DN cast! Aahahaha.

Anyways, just giving you all a heads up before you all start complaining.

Love you all.

Exp.


	26. Special !

SPECIAL CHAPTER! I may be busy but shame on me for still writing.

Exp survive the constant children door knocking a few days ago. sigh terrible! i couldn't offer them anything other than healthy snack bars that were behind the cupboard for awhile :p

Anyways~ enjoy and don't expect another chapter for awhile.

* * *

It seemed like it was another day at Wammys orphanage when the wind was eerie and the trees were decorated in numerous warm colours. The sun was almost setting and the sky turned into a lovely deep pink however on such a nice cool evening like this not a child in sight.

Where were they? Good question but do you know what day it is?

Today was the day where pagans believe the barrier between the dead and the living is at its thinnest. During this time, strange and magical things happen and is believed that the dead are able to walk amongst the living once more. However children obviously don't know that, unless those children happen to live in Wammy Orphanage.

October the 31th.

That late afternoon, Director Rodger and caretaker Watari had allowed the all the children, who wished to participate, to wonder outside the large black gates of home and down the streets door knocking on this special occasion. The children ran around happily in their strange clothes of pumpkins and witches to fairies, except a few who were quite far behind.

Two of the older boys banged on the black wooden door, "V.V ,what's taking you so long we're going to miss out on the good stuff." The blond knocked impatiently while his red headed friend smoothed his hair back again with saliva.

There was shuffling and banging on the other side, "almost ready!" V, was rushing her hair and her makeup before opening the door quickly. The two boys who waited impatiently minds stopped and looked up and down. "what do you think?" V spun around on the spot before grabbing an orange basket.

V spent a lot of time preparing for today, even thought she did take more time than she thought, the idea she had finally became a reality. She wore a newly bought Lolita dress, it was different from the others as it was custom made especially for this day. It was the colour of the snow yet tainted with the blood of a corpse. The blood started at the left breast and dripped down with a few 'wounds' that stained the lace ribbons here and there. The long sleeves where slightly torn and her black and white stockings barely stayed up with the rest of her usual black boots. Her hair was left down as usual and her head was wrapped in bandages which covered her left eye which was mak3 believe to be bleeding which was skilfully done with a red permanent marker.

V closed the door behind her to see Matt adjusting his black cloak and white blouse before giving her a sharp grin showing her his fangs, "You look great, very ,very nice!" He gave her thumbs up and helped her with the basket like a duke taking care of his duchess. She turned to see Mello fidgeting with his 'purposely' ragged clothes and somewhat realistic stitches on his face.

"Hmm ,you've put in a lot of effort there ,Mello. Nice and spooky." V smiled as she took a closer look. Mello's hair was sprayed grey,and his skin was as if he's been sick and underground his entire life. He wore his usual clothes but what stood out was that, he had no chocolate with him. "Keen on getting all the free chocolate?" V.v laughed as he just stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. Matt ran up from behind and grabbed both our arms before snickering evilly and showing his pearly white fangs.

"Let's begin the hunt."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. sorry if it was boring. REVIEWS PPL!

ahahaha ttyl

xoxo.

exp from the dead.


	27. Special ! Pt 2 !

Arn't you all excited? EXP has uploaded the pt 2 to the special~sigh, shame on you! When i should be studying-doing my assessments and reading my books -here i am...writing this FOR YOU LOT!

Sigh. anyways~ thanks to all the new followers~ i hope you continue to read the story and i'll try to upload 1 a week but no promises.

FluttershyAmane - ahaha~ thank you very much- a little tip to story writing- SHOW the story, don't tell. Don't get me wrong, i really like it when authors/fanfiction writers develop their own style to their fanfics but a problem with a lot of fanfiction writers is that they tend to just tell the story and give away everything to the readers. Good Luck on your fanfic and i'll read it when i have time this weekend.

midnight star237-ahahaha~ i hope you didn't have a heart attack, here ya go. new chapter. thanks for the review btw.

Now...enjoy.

* * *

Special- part 2

That fine spooky evening the three were accompanied by the great detective L in disguise. At first, I mistook him as a very gender confused person but at the same time it was noticeable that he was trying to fit in with the rest of us to get candy. Oh how his nurse outfit made me snicker. The great detective L was dressed up as a nurse but not just any nurse. He explained on the way out of the gates, with the rest of the witches and princesses, that he was reliving his scariest case, the cannibal baby-eating nurse in Highland hospital, California.

Many of the younger children had excitingly left through the front gates to explore. Of course with supervision or who knows what might happen tonight? Kidnapping, torture or even ... I cringed at the thought and stood closer to Matt, clutching onto the basket ready to fill with lollies. While the four of us, me in between Count Matt and Zombie Mello with Nurse L slightly in front, walked through the bustling streets that were slowly darkening. As we crossed the street, passing houses decorated with well carved and lit pumpkins, we came to our first door.

Nurse L stood behind us as Matt knocked hard and loud on the varnished wood. We stood awkwardly in silence when we heard shuffling on the other side of the door. In time the door swung open with a skinny granny holding a filled bowl in her arms.

"Trick or treat!" I smiled cheery holding out my basket at her whereas the other three ...

"Trick of treat..." ,they mumbled together.

The granny in a old dress that reminded me of old peeling floral wallpaper , she gawked at me smiling up at her and placed a large handful of treats and shook her head at the boys, then closed the door.

A snicker left my lips as I watched Mello swear at the door with Matt grumpily pulling onto his black cape before leaving for the next door.

"What the hell was that gran's problem? Stupid, I need ma effing chocolate!" Mello threw a slight tantrum before ringing the doorbell, and this time was different.

"Trick or treat!" We all said in unison; Matt tried to smile and showed off his sharp fangs, Mello was twitching and attempted to smile and L mastered the way of smiling creepily, I noticed that they really wanted the candy. The man in the business suit handed us each a few large gobstoppers each before giving L the 'shame on you' face and closed the door.

However even though we got candy, Mello was still unsatisfied and L just walked on with us confused, "was I not scary enough?"

Mello threw his first Halloween candy over his shoulder, "The heck! I want CHOCOLATE!" Followed by many cussing which resounded down the road where children scavenged for treats. Matt on the other hand picked up discarded lollies and snuck into his pumpkin basket before pulling me down the street. The darkness began to slowly creep through every street and alleyway where we only got the help of the flickering of the streetlights and the orange flames in scary carved pumpkins.

The third door, was more successful than the first according to the boys however, the housewife 'tsked' at me and ignored me. The two boys snickered as they heard her say, "A young lady shouldn't be dressed like...'that'" she pointed me up and down with the lines of me being inappropriate. I roles my eyes and left down the footsteps and left with L who also was accused to being inappropriate. However whatever she said, I didn't take it into my heart however it wasn't before long I noticed the vampire and zombie where still behind. I peered over my shoulder with L following my sight, I saw the most repulsive 'things' ever which made my eyes want to bleed and be gored out.

* * *

It might be awhile until i write another chapter- got exams and stuff. but dw. i'll leave a few short pieces here and there for you to 'solve'.

xoxo.

REVIEW PPL :D you know i love em ;)

exp.


	28. Special ! Pt 3 !

Exp here~ terrible news, my bf and i are breaking up so please..fill the review box and my inbox with comforting words. :( due to this heartbreak, i might not upload regularly so..please...help and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Bouncy curls, overdone glitter makeup, long fake eyelashes, small black tank tops, short cobweb miniskirts and sky scraper heels. The trio which was getting candy, from the same lady, were dressed like what seemed me to be ' smutty cheerleaders' .'Inappropriate, my ass.' –oh pardon me. I heard them do a little cheer with their 'scary' pom poms of doom and Matt wolf whistling along with Matt giving them smirks. Scoffing, I flicked my red hair over my shoulder with L tailing behind me mumbling how degrading the female race is becoming. I agreed with him.

The streets were getting darker and the sound of rustling made us 'trick or treaters' anxious. The air was filled with Halloween spirit with every door we knocked on. Matt and Mello did catch up after an hour of door knocking; little did they know they missed out on L's special spooky story.

Halloween was defiantly the day one day of the year where L goes replays his memories of his interesting past experiences. He described that every case was just as terrifying as the other, the blood, paranormal, murder investigations - just horrific yet he managed to stay sane. That's why he's the greatest detective in the world.

Our baskets were half filled and we decided that our feet had undergone enough torture that it was time for 'true scary stories' told by detective L himself. We sat on wooden table bench in a dim lit park ,where a few of the children played 'tag' in their freaky ,somewhat silly costumes, L began the story and the three of us shuffled in a comfortable position while sucking on sweetness.

"Now I warn you, these are all true so don't tell me that I didn't warn you," He cleared this throat while digging his pocket for a sucker, "where do I begin? Ah yes, case 41 –the clown statue, Newport Beach, CA, 2001."

Even by hearing the details of how it all began made the hairs behind my neck stand. It wasn't just me, Matt was fiddling with his cloak and Mello leaned forward with his eyes pealed wide as if his eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. The large lamp that hung above us flickered and L began the story, wasn't just any story but indeed a real one.


	29. Crisis Author Note Story

This has nothing to do with the story but i felt like i wanted to post it here. It's short and it explains how i'm feeling at the moment.

I'm heartbroken, i really hope you guys read till the end because it would be very encouraging to have some...comforting words from those i don't know. weird i know but it would be nice. thank you

* * *

I sat by my bed, tissues scattered the carpet floor and I furiously stared at my black mobile phone which was held so tightly in my hands.

This feeling of uncertainly and discomfort stayed within me as I tossed and turned at night, and here I am. On my Bed hoping, hoping that something would light up my day. Instead of my usual clothes I wore to sleep, I wore his shirt which left a comforting smell on my skin. It was the shirt he gave me which used to belong to him, of course i requested for it, it brought back memories. Like when we stood side by side smiling with our fingers entwined, thinking about our future, sharing with one another but most of all, our first kiss together. It was quick and unexpected, but funny of all was I kiss him, comforting even though he didn't know what to do. My body fitted perfectly in his embrace but now, I don't have that anymore.

I stared up at the ceiling , not understanding why this had to happen, I refused to cry even though I wanted to. I wanted to do so much with him like going to the amusement together, watch the stars, watch our favourite animes together but everything that I wanted I will never get-I will never get it with him.

Right now I wanted to do but scream and thrash around hoping that my solution would appear before me. Too bad life doesn't work that way.

Why did I feel that way? Knowing that it may sound stupid as I am only 17 but I love him. I truly do. If only he listened to me and stayed away from drugs and excessive drinking, we wouldn't be in this situation.

I love him and I will never regret it.

I'm sitting here typing this because I feel like I need to get this emotion out, yes I'm holding down my tears but inside it feels like tears cannot describe how deeply hurt I am. I plan to give him space and wait. I will wait until Saturday for his news. He's planning to talk to a good friend of mine we both know, hoping that he will come to his senses and get back on the right track. I wouldn't have to go through all this pain but I choose to, because I love him.

People say that it may be stupid and inexperience of me to say ' I love you' but I know the feeling. I haven't had this feeling for a very long time and I know…when it's love. It's indescribable but I'll try my best to explain.

It's the feeling of wanting to protect him, comfort him, support him no matter what, the craving of his touch and voice, the sensation of happiness when he walks into the room and it's a smile that can light up my world.

I have all the photos we ever took on my usb and when it's truly over, I plan to….no not burn it or throw it away, but hide it in a place where I will forget. I will not say where but I will really forget it and maybe one day when my feelings are put right and safe, I will stumble across this usb and remember the good times.

* * *

It was something i wrote really quickly because i didn't want the feeling to leave just yet until i was finish.

reviews. ;(

exp.


	30. Special ! Pt 4 !

Hi exp here~ SHAME ON YOU! Shame on you all == where were you when i needed words of comfort?

Shout out to Soul Vrazy - Thanks for going out of you way with such comforting words :D ahahaha~ *gives gold star and bone crushing hug* It's great to have such a kind fan. (cough* unlike everyone else)

Anyways, i'm slowly recovering however weird enough is ,we haven't broken up? I'm so confused on what to do but right now ~...

EXAM TIME! ahahaha. so sucked in if i don't update. I'll make sure i'll do heaps in the christmas holidays- i should quickly wrap up this Halloween special so i can start a christmas one :D ahahaha~ inbox me ideas :p

Anyways- i don't know if i told you but on halloween, ii didn't give out candy cause the only thing i had to offer was muesli bars...

...getting bk on track, i hope you enjoy this special chapter i prepared along time ago just in case...ahahahaha

* * *

'_It was like every other Saturday night, the baby sitter would watch over the children of a filthy rich family. They owned a large house with ridiculous amount of rooms that even 3 maids were still not enough. Anyways, one night the parents left for a dinner out of town and left the babysitter in charge of the house. She was also informed that they had bought a lot of expensive objects from an auction a few days ago and was warned to be careful. Beside all the rules , she was also told that she could watch television in a specific room after the children had gone to bed. It was such a big house, they didn't want the babysitter to wander around._

_After the parents had left and the children have gone to bed-being the bored teenager she was, she went to watch television in the room she was allowed in. As she watched television, the large clown statue in the corner of the room began to disturb her. She doesn't remember there ever being a statue so she assumed that it was bought in the auction. She tried her best to ignore it but it starts to become so nerve wrecking that she couldn't handle it._

_It results in calling the father and asks, "The children have gone to bed but is it alright if i moved into another room to watch television. The clown statue is really creepy."_

_The father responds seriously, "Get the kids, go to the neighbours and call 911."_

_She asks why, only to be told to call the police quickly when next door._

_Knowing something was strange; she rushed the children and herself next door and calls the police. While the police were on their way, she calls the father back and asks, "What's really going on?"_

_He responds," We DON'T have a clown statue." He goes into more detail and explains how the children complain for a few weeks about a clown watching them as they slept however he and his wife assumed that they were having nightmares.'_

"Then what happens?" Matt interrupts while Mello and I groaned.

"Sheesh Matt, let him finish. You'll find out!" Mello shouted before digging into a chocolate bar.

I rolled my eyes and continued to listen, "As I was saying..."

'_When the police and I arrived at the scene, turns out the clown statue was a homeless man who used to work in the circus. He somehow snuck into the house and had been living in the air vents during the day and when people were present. He would avoid being detected because of the house was large and managed to survive off leftovers. It was just unfortunate for him that he was in the TV room right before the babysitter came in. He didn't have time to hide so he froze in place pretending to be a statue.'_

"FREAKY!" We all shouted together. L sighed and let out a snicker before watching the children slowly disappear from the park and either return door knocking or go home.

I shuddered for a second, "that's so...abnormal." and sucked onto a strawberry lollipop.

Mello continued to eat on his chocolates, "yeah so what?" stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Matt got up, became paranoid, "that's messed up..."and cautiously looked around.

We slowly left the park and began door knocking again since most out treats had disappeared into our stomach during story telling. L halted for a seconds before looking over his shoulder into the bushes, "well...if you think that was messed up, there's some one thousand times worst."

The thrill of Halloween had only just begun.

* * *

Goodness- if i keep this up, i might not be able to write the chapters in time for christmas D: arghhhhhhhh!

If you liked this halloween special- then stay tune for the christmas bonus ;)

Love you lots. xoxo.

Exp.


	31. Special ! Pt 5 !

Exp here~ slowly recovering...so i'll be fine. Thanks to all those who reviewed :D ahahahaha~

and enjoy.

[I don't own any of the DN cast cept my OCS.]

* * *

The mist rose with the smell of uncertainty haunting the midnight streets of central England. The very few of us wandered further from the orphanage ,down narrow streets and continued our so called 'Halloween adventure'. The young witches and vampires had long gone back home to bed except one. She was a lost fairy I had adopted for the night to collect sweet sugary sweets. Her pink tutu dress left a trail of sparkly silver glitter in the darkness and her hazel hair bobbed up and down as we walked closely behind 'the very unusual nurse, L'

"You should be in bed, K." I told her gingerly, looking down at her in concern. "it's defiantly past your bed time."

K was close to my side, swinging her large pot of goodies while her cold hand was clamped onto mine. L looked over his shoulder and smiled, "it's alright, I guess, it's only this one time anyways." And once again, we began door knocking.

Mello who followed us, snorted, "what's so scary about a pixie anyways?", and laughed between mouthfuls of dark chocolate.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled K closer, "leave her be." Followed by Matt's agreement.

"Yeah, I think it's kinda cute." This made K slightly giggle and run towards the nearest door.

-ring- and out came a grumpy old man with an 'almost empty bowl' of lollies. The four of us huddled behind K, "Trick or treat!" and smiled.

The old man let out a tired grunt, "isn't it past 12 already, but since you're all so 'cute' I'll let it slide." He slightly smiled before handing each of us a packet of jelly beans. We all said our thanks and left. Even at this time of night, it was surprising to still see those who wandered. Those who wondered were prowling for something entertaining, carrying rolls for toilet paper and eggs, ready to pelt at houses and cars.

We continued walking however strange flashing of lights made us all so curious. "Look! I wonder what's happening over there…" K pointed to a slightly lit area surrounded by gates.

L took a closer look and crossed the road. 'It's a graveyard…' and turned back, only to find Mello dragging Matt.

"Come on V, let's check it out." Matt shouted and with K tightly holding onto my hand, I too crossed the road.

It read, 'Highgate Cemetery' in cursive on the bulletin board at the front. The cold air then started to become eerie and the sounds of young boys yelling in the distant can be heard. Flipping out my phone on torch setting, I lead everyone to where the sounds were coming from. The dirt path was covered in leaves, every inch of the place were filled with tomb stones and graves of all sorts.

"Dude set it up over here!"

"Fuck off; it's my board so I can set it wherever I want."

"Guys, let's start already, I'm so damn bored."

Matt then whispered to Mello, "isn't that Bradley?"

"I think so, what's he doing out of the dorms? I thought he wasn't into Halloween." Mello said back.

We watched from a distant in the bushes. I could barely make out the figures of the boys but they were hunched over a large grave, with an angel statue overlooking them and had their hands out on what seemed to be an Ouija board. The three whispered and joked but honestly, there was a haunting feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me something was about to go absolutely wrong.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's the next one is the end so stay tuned.

AND REVIEW PPLS :P


	32. Special ! Pt 6 ! ENDING !

You lot should be grateful! sigh... uploading 2 in 1 hr is exhausting and i have exams next friday! WARNING : SWEARING IS INVOLVED!

just some heads up.

This is the ending of the halloween special, hope you like.

* * *

The danger of the night began creeping, the half moon gleamed over us as we stayed hidden in the bushes watching. The leaves rustled and every second of this made me breathless in excitement. Never had any of us experience such thing, maybe L, but not us. We were new to this, or so we thought. intensely watching the three boys mumble with their fingers glued to the pointer.

"Is there any spirits around?" The one in the blue beanie asked in a deep voice.

There was silence.

One of the boys got up, "this is bullshit. Let's go back, guys."

It wasn't before long, the pointer moved, 'yes' it pointed at. The boys then shuffled in amusement, "holy shit! I didn't move it, did you?"

"Uh, no. It wasn't me , …what's your name and how old are you?"

From behind the bushes, we watched closely and we all heard one of the boys spell, W,I,L,F,R,E,D , 3,0. I looked at the boys and they had their eyes glued to the scene before them. "That can't be real…" mumbled Mello.

"Wilfred, how did you die?" The boys waited a response but got none.

The short boy with the green shirt then stumbled over his feet to find the gravestone. "Wilfred J. Lux. Hey guys, I found his grave. It's a shitty little rock compared to the others." The boys snickered as it was somewhat true. All the graves in the area were masterpieces. There were shaped from weeping angels to life-size Pianos yet Wilfred was just a slab of rock.

The pointer moved slowly, "strangled to death." The boy said out loud. "Wow, that fucking sucks."

The wind began to blow, "did you die a virgin?" the other boy asked.

Matt and Mello from behind the bushes snickered at the question and heard, "Yes."

The boys roared in laugher and the wind grew stronger. "This fucking moron died a virgin! A 30 year old virgin!" Their chuckling continued with hands clutching their stomach. Pounding the dirt floor in such laughter and almost in tears, their loud voices could be heard all over the neighborhood. However, it soon stopped because something peculiar happened. The board snapped in half and the mist in the area began to rise once again.

"What the fuck…?" The boy in the beanie muttered, looking strangely at the broken board before the strong wind picked up and blew it in the distant amongst the mist.

K held onto my hand tighter and buried her head into my shoulder whereas Matt and Mello had their mouths wide open. L took a glance at the time on my phone, "it's time to go home, and I guess I'll have to get those too before…"

Our eyes widened seeing a figure drop the ground. We all looked at one another before standing up to see. Quickly running out of the bushes, and weaving through the graves, we saw the boy in the beanie on the floor with his hands around his neck. The night was slightly unclear as the torch lights beamed in different directions.

"Greg, mate?" The one known as Bradley looked over, "what are- oh fuck! Shit! You ,alright?" he said alarming shaking his friend's body.

"God, what do we do? Look, there's people! HELP, PLEASE HELP US!" He desperately called us, feeling the cold sweat build on his forehead as he watched his friend struggle to breathe.

He was making a gasping sound, and his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head while his body strangely moved across the ground like a dying spider. The five of us rushed to see, "Boy! Move away!" L pushed the two away to see Greg's conditions.

Mello pulled K behind him and covered her view. "Don't look." While Matt watched L help the boy recover. L had his hands placed on Greg's mid chest and added pressure to hopefully force air threw the windpipes. The two others just sat in the grass and mumbled how stupid they were but I on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

The mist died down and so did the wind, Greg was breathing and the two others carried him home empty handed. Matt, Mello and K closely followed the three back home to the orphanage, while L walked slowly not too far behind.

"What do you know, not only are you a computer expert, you're also an exorcist." He carried two baskets of lollies before halting beside a large statue. "You never cease to amaze me." His black orbs narrowed down at me as I leaned on the cold stone.

Handing me my basket, I stood upright dusting away the ashes on my bloody dress and walked side by side with him. "Oh, really?" I grinned at him before running after the others.

We stood in the yard of the orphanage, the three boys thanked us greatly especially L and left for their rooms on the second floor. L had led K back to her room while the three of us walked down the empty corridors.

Matt turned to Mello and me, "have you guys seen my lighter? I swear I had it with me…" We turned another corner, we both shook our heads and stopped at my door. "Oh wells, man wasn't this Halloween kinda fucked up?"

Mello just laughed and left before shouting, "you're just a pussy, Matt!"

The two of us stood outside my door and sighed. "No seriously, it was weird." I nodded and opened the door, "goodnight V, I guess we learnt something today."

I gave him a tired smile, "yeah, the living should never interfere with the dead." And with that, I said goodnight and closed the door.

"Never interfere with the dead." I repeated.

* * *

Did you like this? reviews ppl~

exp.


	33. Chapter 20

exp here~ argh~ out of my 6 exams i failed 1~ sigh! shame on me. ohwells. anyways~ my life is slowly recovering. I hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful holiday!

Here's the next chapter! More sure you stay tune cause i'll be uploading more often~

I don't own the DN cast cept my OCs !

* * *

I had arrived back in my room poured all the sugary goods onto the floor before sorting them out one by one. I glanced at the clock, '2:03am' it read and sighed mainly the reason because I wasn't tired. All the sugar in my blood had prevented me from closing my eyes. It was annoying and I couldn't do anything about it. So this case of mine, I had no choice but to work myself to death, like…sorting out candy.

Jelly beans on the right, chocolate bars on the left, mints in the middle, lollipops on the very far side and random flavoured candy in the center. There were a few odd ones out like the tin of tuna the strange cat lady had leftover; a healthy snack bar and a few fruits here and there were neglected aside. I could still taste the sparkling coke rocks and the chocolate centered marshmallows in my mouth, the feeling of happiness didn't make my make my morning anymore eventful. Last night, Halloween, the feeling of something unreal and dangerous has clamped my thoughts down, circling in my skull giving me the chills.

Heaving another sigh from her lips, she sprawled herself on the floor thinking. 'if there is such things like ghosts ,spirits and demons…I wonder if shinigamis exist.' Closing my eyes, a soft chuckle escaped and when I erupted in laughter. Clutching my full stomach as I laughed, I sat up wondering about all sorts of things.

'I wonder when I'll die.'

That question is something to never ask the dead.

* * *

Clack-chuck-chuck-chokchokchokchok- was the only audible sounds coming from behind Vivian's door late and night. Wasn't just one night, but every night? Everyone who walked past that door late at night never got a chance to ask, because she never left her room since the incident on Halloween. Occasionally she would let little K and L into her room but that was it. Matt one night had come around to deliver dessert in which Vivian had missed out. In his cold hands was a warm slice of apple crumble in a dark blue bowl, he walked down the same hall ways like every other night and heard the sounds again.

The uncontrollable sounds –chokchokchokchok- just continued. He shuffled a bit in his old denim jacket before his fist met the cold wooden surface.

-Knock knock- and he waited.

The sounds slowly died down and halted, followed by the sounds of wardrobes closing and clothes thrown about. The door slowly creek open and out popped the Lolita who he hadn't seen much in the few weeks. Matt's eyes diverted to see behind the door, but it was quickly shut behind her.

"Matt, what are you up to so late at night?" Vivian held onto cardigan closer and rubbed her hands together. He saw that she wore the same cardigan for the past week and her skin was growing paler with each passing night. It was slightly worrisome for him as it was for everyone else, but she wouldn't know it.

Matt gave into a quirky smile, "I should be asking you that," before handing her the dessert like every other night. "More paper cuts?" His dark blue eyes scanned over her frail cut fingers before taking my hand into his. Vivian held the bowl carefully in her left hand as she watched this rebellious boy examine her many cuts and band aids. "You need to be more careful, what are you doing in your room anyways?" His cold hand molded a sense of warmth within her and she slowly took back her own hand.

"It's a secret, "she brought her index finger to her lips and faintly smiled." Thank you for the dessert, I'll see you tomorrow night."

He nodded, "don't work too hard on whatever you're doing." He quickly patted her head and walked back the way he came from. The nights were getting cooler and cooler, of course it's because of Christmas and he suddenly felt a throbbing feeling in his chest, from under his jacket. He looked over his shoulder and saw the last of her red hair disappear, continued to walk and the sounds once again began.

* * *

_"Mommy, I want a dolly for Christmas!" She happily requested and jumped around in the garden. _

_"Ma! The pink tea set is on sale, can we buy it please?" She smiled and ran to the register._

_"Look Pa, the new Samsung Galaxy 3 came out today." I showed him the magazine and continued to drink tea with Emile._

_"Dear Emile, you'll always have next Christmas to perfect the Christmas songs." _

_"Encore Emile!" I smiled and watched Mother and Father clap their hands. _

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter~  
_

_REVIEWS PPL!  
_

_xoxo.  
_


	34. Chapter 21

Hey hey hey~ 2 chapters in 1hour ;) aren't you lucky. Sorry if it's rushed or if there's lots of mistakes~ well enjoy ~

* * *

The days went by and much has happened after the incident on Halloween. Like Mello getting into fights with the older boys, L leaving for a detective case once in awhile, Matt hanging around Estella and Near just being Near. K on the other hand stayed with Vivian.

"Why is this flashing?" K stared blinking orange light on the keyboard.

Hanging a few of my clothes I turned to look down at K who sat very comfortably on the purple fuzzy rug. "It's notifying me that it's low on battery, that's all." She ohhh'ed and fidgeted with the mouse and played Tetris while I sorted out the mystery in my closet.

"I'm excited for Christmas! It's going to be the first Christmas with you!" She giggled and rolled around on the floor. I turned to look at her one last time before getting into work but-

-flash- and a white light consumed my sight. I blinked once and then twice, adjusting my eyes once more. " Whaa…?" I just stood here, only to be seeing stars in daylight.

A burst of laughter filled the room and K held in her hands what seemed to be a Polaroid camera. "I got you!"

That afternoon was filled with nothing but laughter, however when the sun began to set and K was in the cafeteria, there was an unexpected visitor. He wore the usual black shirt and torn jeans, and sat beside me waiting as I went through the many things I treasured in my cupboard.

"You have no idea how long I suffered…" He mumbled and I just smiled. "…oh the agony."

Rolling my eyes and my hands finally getting my hands on a large jar I told him to suck it up.

There was silence and in just a second, he pounced on me, "You have no idea how long I waited for good jam! Those sachets from the cafeteria were nothing!" Quickly getting up, I held the jar high in the air only to have it quickly taken away. Yes, I had forgotten that BB was much taller than I. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the glass jar imbedded in his grasp.

"I see your manners had rotted away too." I watched him unscrew the jar greedily and puncture his four fingers in the strawberry sweetness. Jumping onto the mattress and feeling slightly unpleased with his presence, I let out a groan. Burying my head into the white pillow, I listened away to his finger sucking melody. "Take is as a Christmas present from me." I mumbled into the material and looked up through the bed railing.

He had stopped eating the strawberry jam and to my surprise, he was putting away the jam in the bag he always carried. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he had always finished his jam with no trouble and seeing his nerve-wracking smirk of his worried me. I peered at the clock, 8:45pm, and quickly back at him.

His eyes glinted excitedly and he stood at the end of the bed with a smirk. "Oh, the many things I'll do to you tonight."

I raised an eyebrow and sat there in my pajamas, "excuse me?" I held onto the pillow tighter and cocked my head to one side.

"My way of saying 'thanks, V-chan."

That night there was no unusual sounds, the night got cooler and Matt didn't come around.

* * *

I've decided to change the age of L~ and make him 24.

har har har~ anyways~ hope you enjoyed!

xoxo.

exp

REVIEWSSSSSS! 33333333


	35. Chapter 22

EXP REPORTING BEFORE CHRISTMAS! AHAHAHAHA~ hope you've all been good and celebrating happily with family. Merry Christmas everyone! love. EXP.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I have been a good girl all year and I really, really want a pretty jewellery box for Christmas.

From K

It was written messily in a dark blue crayon and all i did was smile. I slipped the folded sheet of paper into my skirt pocket and slowly crept out of the room and into my own. It was still very early in the morning, and Christmas was slowly arriving around the corner, i held in my hand my phone and began typing.

"What are you doing?" I heard the deep voice of Beyond. "please tell me you have jam with you."

I shook my head and sat on the mattress before pushing B.B off the bed. "I'm just checking my email."

B.B crawled over and crooked his head to one side cutely , "i bet you enjoyed last night." He gave me a wink but before i could say anything, there was a series of knocks at the door. The combination of one loud knock followed by three soft ones signaled L was at the door. Dropping my phone on my bed, i quickly pulled B.B into the bathroom, "stay quiet." I hissed and locked the door behind me.

"Coming." I called out and pulled a large black sheet over my desk covered with half empty jars.

His eyes slowly scanned the room, " how have you been? Eating well?" He pulled out a seat and sat in his usual hunched posture. He eyed the desk curiously, "what are you hiding, V.V?" It was quiet after that, i just sat at the desk and innocently smiled, writing Christmas cards.

"Is it finished?" He suddenly asked me but i just gave him a light nod. "i see, um...what's that smell?" L held his head high and sniffed in different directions. "It smells sweet..."

My eyes darted towards the table and the strawberry scent was beginning to seep through, "oh ,i was just finishing off the sweets from Halloween." L looked at me with a satisfying smile and politely asked if i had any left. "Sorry, i finished them all." I lied.

"Anyways, I'll be going now. I heard they're serving fish and chips for lunch." With that, the door closed and i let out a deep sigh. I heard a loud chuckle behind the other door. "Sure, just laugh at me."

Dear K,

Merry Christmas and have a happy new year. I hope you like the present I made especially for you. Remember to be a good girl always and stay strong no matter how hard life gets. It's been a delight knowing you these past few months.

Love V.V

B.B sat by me and watched me seal the first card into a plain white envelope , "where's mine?" He purred and ran a rough hand down my back.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas Honey, go ahead and open the presents." The women said with a smile._

_That Christmas was the last. She held onto the toy bunny when everyone sang songs, when they dressed in black, when the road was filled with snow and when she sat alone in the corner of the orphanage. _

'_Merry X-mas, Ma ma.'_

* * *

Christmas is around the corner everyone!_ ho ho ho.  
_

_exp. REVIEWS as Christmas presents would be just fine ;)  
_


	36. Chapter 23

Another chapter~ hope you enjoy!

* * *

The white sparkly coat of coldness settled one early morning, the sounds from Vivian's room had finally settled and strange enough, Beyond had spend the night as well. It may have seem that he has grown to a particular liking towards her. Oh the many reasons why he preferred her company over his own imaginary friend. He sat comfortably on her bed with his hands on a unopened jar of jam and watched V who was slowly wrapping the presents. He enjoyed watching her in silence yet inside he craved something from her.

"V-Chan..." He murmured and rolled off the bed. "V-Chan.".

She folded the green and red stripped wrapping paper around the box and carefully taped the edges, "Beyond, not now..." V then placed that aside and started on another box. The whole process of wrapping, cutting, trimming and decorating started all over again. One box after another and it seemed to never end. B.B sat hunched beside the pile and began to count.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9.' His mind was very curious to see which one was for him and he made up his mind, "I hope there's one for me..." He put a thumb to his lower lip, tasting the remains of jam and savoring the sweetness. She let out the twentieth sight of the day and turned to face him, "I already gave it to you a few nights ago, remember?"

He shuffled closer and pulled on his usual smirk, "no I don't remember. Care to remind me?" V let out a huff and looked away, Beyond found it so amusing and chuckled. He didn't forget how could he forget such an eventful night. But on the other hand, nothing ever happens in his life therefore, the slighting movement was considered eventful. Every Christmas was the same and this year he finally got the best out of Wammy. She was goddess in Beyond's sight. She is so beautiful, and enchanting, especially at this time of year. He found a sort of comfort with her that he couldn't find in anyone else and it was something he didn't want to share with anyone else either. He didn't want her beautiful soul tainted by others. No one, not even the spirits of the dead who whisper her name at night.

The many reasons why Beyond adored her...

That entire day, B.B was in charge of sneaking food into the room this time. To be entirely honest, he didn't know why he listened to her. She waited in her room patiently and there was once again a series of knocks. One loud and 3 soft knocks, V carried three small boxes to the door and released into L's arm.

She thanked him and closed the door behind her. Listening to the fading footsteps, she watches him through the window and sees him safely placing the boxes into a delivering truck, ready for Christmas.

* * *

B: What should i pick...strawberry jam or V's favourite chocolate chip cookies?

N: I really hope i get that new edition glow in the dark robot for Christmas...

K: I wonder what Santa's workshop looks like...

Matt: Mello! Help me wrap the presents!

Mello: You better have gotten me something good, nothing lame or i'll beat you up.

L: Would they like the chocolate cake...or the chocolate cake? Hm...chocolate cake it is. Dark chocolate or Milk chocolate?

EXP: Uh...L, they're both chocolate cake.

L:You have no idea how different they are!

B: But i can't fit both of them in...the chocolate chips will get crushed...

Exp : uhh...okay. Anyways everyone~ i hope you have a safe and wonderful Christmas with your loved ones.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

xoxo.


	37. Chapter 24

Merry 'late' Christmas everyone! Sorry that ;

1) my chapters are getting shorter

2)i'm taking forever to upload them

and 3) that the quality has degraded.

Well, normally it takes me awhile to be satisfied with my chapters and honestly, i know it's not the best standards. However, i'll do my best in the next season- yes there's more ;) ofc they'll be all grown up in the BIG adult world.

Lots of love.

exp.

* * *

Another day went by as usual in the world of C.C, she knew today was Christmas however she spent it like every other Christmas. In the library with her nose deeply wedged into a big book of Harry Potter. She has read every book in the series three times and she still she continues to read them. Maybe it was the plot or just her terrible memory. The library was very much like the movie Harry Potter however none of the books contained witchcraft of any sort.

A sudden thought of Christmas came to her mind and a smile slowly crept onto her face. This morning, there was an envelope at her door. Of course at that very moment, she opened the envelope and her eyes brightened up- her very first Christmas card.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The Christmas card, held in a cold hand, sang quietly, her crystal fluorite eyes scanned over the neat cursive writing and in her other hand she held onto the red and white striped candy.

_Dear C.C,_

_It has only been a few weeks since I've known you for and I'd like to tell you how delighted i am to have met you. I enjoyed spending my countless afternoons with you reading in the dark._

_Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! _

_Love V.V_

_(ps. We are having a party in the main hall at 12, please put down the books and come join us. __)_

C.C searched for the clock in the room, she sat impatiently in her seat in the far right hand corner and watched the hands slowly tick away. '11:30am.' It read and the excitement that built inside was so overwhelming that she slammed her book shut and quickly left for the main hall.

* * *

"You really can't join us?" I asked BB as i quickly placed all the gifts into a large plastic bag. "I'll make sure there's jam!" I watched him roll around in my bed with his clean hands playing with my pillows.

I heard him mumble 'no.' however followed by a sweet compliment, "you look very nice today." He gestured before continuing to roll around.

I looked down at myself for a second then at the mirror. "You think so? I worked really hard on this." It was another Lolita dress except this time it was all white, known as shiro Lolita. Even though white wasn't exactly my colour, I was inspired by the snow. Purity, elegance and virtue something all young girls strive for, but was that what I really wanted to be?

Tightly in my grasp were the gifts however i was puzzeled, "what if they don't like them..."


	38. Chapter 25

Good evening everyone~ before you read the bottom i'd like to say a few very important words...okay. maybe a paragraph.

Firstly, i'd like to thank everyone who reads my story- of course, i will TRY to upload a few every month but i wouldn't have done it without the encouragement of you guys :D Give yourself a pat on the back yal!

Great thanks to everyone,and keep putting reviews in the review box cause it makes me happy~ har har har.

Now for my wise words for the upcoming year, don't be afraid to try new things. I don't mean, criminal acts though. 2012 may have been rocky for everyone, mostly myself, but don't stop here...keep going. There's so much in life to live for and 1 more year i'm free :D and going to university. Stay healthy and make sure to keep your head held high. ( !) If you ever need someone to talk to- about ANYTHING- i'll reply back as soon as possible. If you like to contact me though other ways- idk. inbox me and i'll give you my email or skype. Remember, life is valuable and do things that make you happy!

One last thing, i'm going to list my new years resolution and maybe put yours in the review box!

1. Study hard and stop procrastinating, 2. Be less of a cry-baby and 3. Less gossip and more hard work.

Okay~ i'm pretty sure you guys are dying to read the chapter now XD enjoy.

* * *

The day everyone has finally been waiting for. Like every other winter day, I watched children played in the snow in their thick thermal coats from a window. A toasty aroma filled my nostrils as i followed L into the main hall. Instead of wearing his usual casual shirt and jeans, he was wearing an over-sized Santa costume with his messy sloppy hair hidden under the seasonal hat everyone wore today, including me.  
"i see you finished on time." He turned around and admired my many week worth of work.

For the first time, I managed to show off my own work on my own body. A Christmas outfit I worked very hard on. The pastel white blouse fitted perfectly buttoned up with my high collar pinned up with a family broach. My arms covered in goose bumps were hidden by long straight sleeves which were cuffed with fluffy white ends for the Christmas touch. Twirling around, my light red bell shaped shirt which was exactly two inches above my knees flowed in the cold crisp air. Trimmed with the usual Lolita arsenal; bows, ribbons and lace, I proudly continued to walk down the hall.

As I admired the decorative halls filled with pictures of children sitting on Santa's lap to drawings of snowmen, "of course, working all night ruined my fingers." I told him as I dragged along my old black backpack. We walked through the double wooden doors; I pulled off a white leather glove, his eyes widened at my blistered and cut fingers. With his concerned lingering behind his coal eyes, he told me that I worked too hard but all I could do was smile. "It was worth it."

Scanning the hall to see many children playing pass secret Santa and the hall filled with tinsel and large Christmas trees in each corner being decorated by children. The white walls were decorated with flashing lights and there was streamers draping from the ceiling. L quickly rushed to the nearest Christmas tree to help the children hang their cookie ornaments. However I recognized a particular blond hair boy being useful for once. I squinted to see Mello and Matt hand out small Christmas gifts to younger children. The sight made a large smile creep onto my face.  
"Ho,Ho,Ho." L cheered while I scanned the room once again. Spotting the blond hair C.C, she looked around the room and I could tell she was engulfed into the Christmas spirit. She was wearing her usual white dress and white sandals with a Christmas hat on her head. I approached her while L continued behind me, reaching the center of the room; beside her were a few boxes of gifts and a candy cane between her lips.

"You're early!" I told her and she let out the biggest smile.  
She nodded eagerly and jumped at me and embraced me tightly "Yes! My first Christmas with others is important to me, Merry Christmas V.V."  
I held her cold hand before gesturing to L, "Yes, C. Merry Christmas to you too! It makes me very happy for you to join us."  
"Oh, C.C. it's been a very long time!" He patted her head and handed her a gingerbread man.  
I watched the two quickly hug, "L! Oh yes! I've been busy reading, as usual! Merry Christmas!" and she gladly accepted the cookie and devoured it with the candy cane in the other hand.

We sat down on the bench and watched the children run past with presents in hands and maids having fun with cookies and making gingerbread houses with the older orphans. The two older boys, Matt and Mello had finally crowded the table with their gifts as well.

L looked at them pleased, "well well well, who would have thought that you would bring gifts." We all snickered as we heard K's giggly scream not so far away. We all looked aside and saw a very annoyed Near carrying a heavy plastic bag being dragged by a very excited little girl. Near was dressed in his usual white pajamas whereas K wore a red and white stripped dress.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODYYY!" She screamed and ran to the table.

"You look just like a candy cane…" Mello sneered only to have made K happy than upset.

She gave Mello a large hug before handing him a card. "Oh! Mello, you could tell? Thank you!" before handing each of us a card. Mello sighed and everyone snickered.

"You two are just like siblings." L stated before distributing his gifts to everyone but before he could do so, Roger had an important announcement to make.

He patted the microphone a few times before speaking, "Good Evening everyone!" followed by all the children saying 'good evening Roger,' in their most mature voices. He let out a soft laugh and proceeded, "Merry Christmas and remember, we are family and it's great to see everyone so well and healthy. Stay warm and have fun!"  
Roger said through the microphone with a warm smile on his face and popped a popper in the air.  
We all cheered and the best part of Christmas began.

* * *

Okay~ i hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Reviews plx.

exp.


	39. Chapter 26

EXP here :D i know Christmas was a week ago and all but i just gotta do what i gotta do XD anyways. enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Vivian could taste the sweetness and richness of the gingerbread men followed by a refreshing mint taste of her candy cane that K had kindly offered. She looked around the table and it was the very first time she had spent Christmas away from home and with friends. Matt and Near were busy contradicting one another, Mello was busy playing with his game-boy under the table, K was eying the coloured gifts curiously and C.C and I sat obediently too busy staring around the room.

L cleared his throat before handing everyone their gifts, "let me start with my right, Matt and Mello, here." He first handed Matt a well wrapped box and handed Mello a very small parcel, "make sure you take good care of it."

They both said their thanks (more like Mello mumbling his), Matt and Mello tore the green wrapping apart and both their faces lit up, saying their thanks again.

Matt happily held his black DS while passing a blue one beside him, "Wow! Two 3DS's! Here Mello you can have the blue one."

"Thanks Matt but I can't share my 5 years worth of chocolate with you." Mello teased while hugging his membership card.

L then moved on to K, who was barely holding in her excitement, "here, please take good care of it and merry Christmas!" Handing her a heavy box, she too tore the wrapping in shreds and ran to him for a hug.

"Thanks for the really pretty jewelry box, L!" Held in her small hands was a beautiful polished pink box that stood on its side, several compartments for small trinkets and jewelry, along with a lock and key located in the middle. It was decorated simply for K, I could tell, as on the very surface was a gold coloured metal plate with a large cursive K engraved on it. "It's perfect!"

While all that was happening, I dug around the sack and found the large silver box. Handing it over to C.C , she slowly tore a bit of the silver wrapping before throwing herself in my arms. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL TREASURE IT!" She was almost in tears and handed me a gift in a large bag.

Peeking inside, I saw many small tutorial books on how to play a particular musical instrument. "I know it's not much but you were telling me how you didn't know how to play the violin. So I dug through the books and found those. If I remember correctly, one of them was Giuseppe Tartini 's journal. I hope you like it." She wiped away the tears, tore the rest of the wrapping to her present and began to admire her new manga collection.

"V.V, here's you are your presents." L handed of a few large boxes and a violin case. Mello and matt gapped at the size of the gifts and began complaining.

Mello crossed his arms with a jealous look on his face muttering, "How come she's got so many?" Only to have L explain that it was from my family.

I gave into a large smile and accepted the gifts however I placed it aside and began handing my gifts to everyone else. L first of course and you watched him smile at the gift and shared it with everyone. "Look, she got me a detective coat she made herself." He placed the long dark brown coat over his Santa costume and gave us a wink. Seeing him wear the coat I handmade myself made me feel proud, it was a very complicated layout and to have made that in a two weeks was an achievement for me. Before I could pull out more presents, K was already in my face, waving a small box in her hands.

"V-Chan, Merry X-Mas!" She gave me a toothy grin as I slowly took apart the pink wrapping paper and opened the box. My eyes then laid on the most interesting gift. A glass cup with pictures of K and I printed all around it. I gave her a soft hug and said my 'thank you' before glaring at L. Normally customized gifts takes a few weeks but knowing L behind the scene makes everything much more easier and on top of that, obviously he paid for it too.

In return, with a large smile I handed over a very large gift wrapped in the green and red. She tore the wrapping to shreds and there was a large shriek that resounded in the hall. Followed by many 'thanks' from her, she jumped to her feet and twirled around with the delicate dress in her arms. She rushed away with a maid to help put on the dress.

It seemed like she loved the present more than L's. I gave him a competitive smirk when a badly wrapped, medium, sized box was pushed my way. Matt and Mello both watched me slowly peel the blue wrapping, "boys, where did you get the money from?" I pulled out beautiful bottles of perfume as they told me they saved up a few months worth, "Awe, thanks a lot. I knew you two have a compassionate side." Snickering at their flushed faces, I handed them each their own presents.

Their faces were priceless as they both gaped at the gifts before them. They stuttered and held their new phones carefully and shouted thanks across the table. They threw questions at me to where I got the money but I just replied, 'I have my own ways', and watched them excitedly play with their new toys. To be honest, thinking for a gift was hard especially for Matt. Initially I was going to get a chocolate chess set for Mello and a phone for Matt but in perspective it was unfair.

I turned to the far right to face Near who was busy playing with his new set of action figures from L, I slowly set aside a gift for him and placed it onto his lap. His black eyes looked up at me curiously before looking down again and opened the box with great care. Much to his satisfaction, he received his first mobile phone and with a faint smile he bowed his head in gratitude. Of course I wasn't paying for the bills of the three boys but L had planned it all along. I bought the phones through my own connections and L decided to pay for the monthly bills subtracted from each of their pocket money. He didn't mind, he was the world's greatest detective after all.

After all the snickering, near had handed me a relatively large white box and I held the box in my hands giving it a light shake. All I heard was a rustle and as I slowly opened the box from the top, my eyes fell upon red hair. Pulling the entire object out, in my hands help a beautifully made doll, somewhat made to look my myself. Long red hair with curls at the bottom, pale porcelain skin and hazelnut coloured glass eyes and from head to toe, she looked exactly like me. The little black dress was sewn with precise detail that it was almost a replica of my clothes. Even thought seeing a doll that looked like myself was slightly a bit out of the ordinary, I thanked him with a smile on my face and realized the happiness of giving and receiving.

This Christmas was defiantly one to remember.

* * *

REVIEWS PPL 333


	40. Chapter 27

Exp here again~ another day of 'studying' argh, i need words of motivation.

**I added my blog,private blog ,anime blog and k-pop blog in my profile so- check it out :D**

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The whole room was noisy however for once Vivian didn't mind. She enjoyed the sound of children laughter and songs being sung, wrapping paper being torn apart in a rush and everyone constantly saying 'Merry Christmas'. This kind of celebration was new to her because every other year she would sit next to the fire with family in silence. The only sound that was heard in the large room was the crackle of the flames and the sound of tea being sipped. That was V's Christmas and once in awhile she would stay in her room and be quiet as if she didn't exists. She remembered every year she would look out the bedroom window and watch children play in the snow. However the thought of those years ago could not be compared with Wammy, which is a place she can finally call her home.

Vivian looked at the big pile that accumulated on her left however the happiness was interupted when she heard someone's voice.

"Merry Christmas everyone," V looked up to see three tall slim figure all dressed very appealing Santa costumes which assumed to be inappropriate . "Isn't it just wonderful?" The tallest one happily announced at the table.

It was my first time seeing a strange species like them up close. She was very tall, at least in her glittery high heels, with her blond hair braided to one side and her chest barely contained in her tight red top. The other girl who stood smugly on her right was quite short compared to the other two. I watched as she jumped over to Mello and pulls him into a tight embrace. Flipping her short brown hair over her shoulder, she watched Mello drool at the sight of her chest.

L let out a cough, "Merry Christmas to you too, girls. Next time I suggest you wear something that covers a bit more skin, I don't want you to get sick." The three snickered and twirled their hair. It wasn't before long their eyes landed on me.

Estella pulled me from my seat with a smile and twirled my body around as if I was a mannequin, "um, very nice! Where did you get this from?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with E holding onto my arm, I wriggled from her grasp, "I made it." and flashed a smile.

I saw her smile slowly fade and hear her mumble, 'how impressive.' However E regained her posture and tugged on the hem of my dress, "well, the hem could have been better. I'm training to be a fashion designer, you know?" Even though she was smiling, her eyes were burning holes into my eye sockets. By now I could tell everyone was minding their own business and happily chatting amongst themselves, not noticing this egotistic person mumble in my ear.

"I don't think it's anything special."

* * *

A tingle rolled down my spine as she eyed me like a hawk watching its prey. I could feel her sharp blue eyes bore holes through my skull as they walked away ,sneering at my hard work to what i call beauty. Being the only one who notices their sly attitude was quite worrisome but all my thoughts were swept away when a pretty little girl in black walked in.

"V-CHAN,it's soooo pretty!" Everyone's eyes were all on K who pranced through the doors. "Thank you so much! It's the best Christmas ever!" She emphasized her happiness all in her smile and giggles. It wasn't anything flashy, just the usual tradition Gothic lolita style. It fitted her perfectly, thank goodness. With the finest cotton and lace i could find, created a masterpiece suited just for her. It was a good 10 to 15 minutes of everyone gawking at her cuteness before returning back to our daily lives.

Honestly I was never proud of my body. I was short and too thin to look good in ordinary clothes. My chest was small and I was never classified as beautiful. However today I was told otherwise to respect and love yourself for all the many things others see in you. Walking back to my room, I kept thinking and as I opened my door, memories flooded back to me.

"_Merry Christmas my sweet little sister, I dedicated this song just for you!"_

"_Merry Christmas Milady, tonight is going to be your favourite roast!"_

"_Merry Christmas young lady, I managed to get that favourite dress refitted for you!" _

However while I was in deep thought, I didn't notice someone sneak up and embrace me from behind. I caught a whiff of cinnamon and thought of the red headed boy, "Matt? How may I help you?" He offered to hold my presents and we both entered my room which was cluttered with all sort of materials and jars. Closing the door behind me, i began to clean up the mess which both B.B and I created. Matt had curiously asked me why i had so many empty jars , only to think of a quick reply of ' storing buttons and sowing materials'.

Matt sat beside me on the wooden floor, "Wow, your room is so...purple!" He said while looking around. He was right, everything was purple, the rugs,the walls, the curtains, tiles, bookshelf, headphones,pillows,books...of all shades of purple. I nodded and packed the sewing machine away into my cupboard. "That's good i got your present in purple." Looking over my shoulder, i saw him pull out a small light lilac coloured box with a large black ribbon securing the gift inside.

With excitement,i quickly sat down in front of him taking the light gift in my hands.

"I hope you like it." Matt nervously said fidgeting with his new goggles around his head,while watching me unravel the ribbon and opening the box."Well, I've never seen you wear jewelery so i thought it would be a bit different."

My dark brown eyes laid on an enchanting piece of metal work. Held in my frail fingertips was a beautiful heart locket with a dark purple gemstone placed carefully in the center. Still speechless, Matt offered to do the favors and all i could do was nod. He knelled behind me with the necklace beautifully dangling in the air before i felt the cold delicate metal against my collar bone.

I ran my fingers carefully over the surface, "thank you again, very much. smiling and giving him a quick hug. However the good moment was interrupted when the sound of glass clinking against each other was heard from inside my wardrobe. "Don't worry about that, it's probably the jars i was cleaning up just then. My wardrobe is messy cause all of the sowing stuff." I was beginning to ramble on a bit but Matt let out a cough with his arm held up high in the air. Scanning up his arm, on the other end was a small mistletoe held carefully in his warm hands.

"Oh Matt." giggling and leaning in with a red blush across my cold cheeks. "fine."

* * *

If you want to know what happens, leave a review below ;)

**xoxo.**

**ohhh~ and also my twitter ...and maybe i'll add my facebook later!  
**


	41. Chapter 28

Andddddddddddddddd~ here's the next chapter~! Exp here, on a holiday! sorry i lelf you guys hanging for a while but damn i have something good in store for you guys. AHAHAHA! I don't own any of the DN cast cept V AND FAMILY.

* * *

With a faint smile, I watched the scenery pass on this below freezing winter morning in downtown London. As I squinted to look out the window, it fogged up, forcing me to wipe the glass .The red leaves were scattered across the wet road and the grey clouds pressed down as the vehicle went by. It was quiet. The rumbling of the engine, the pressing of the NDS buttons and the Near's constant sniffling in his grey sweater were the only audible sounds in the moving vehicle. Every now and then i would mutter 'bless you' to the sick boy beside me. The trip was a long one and the only thing to preoccupy myself would be watching over Matt's shoulder to see how he would counteract his opponent. Sitting opposite of her was the pale young detective who was authorized to supervise this one day trip. Yes, through Near's great kindness, he allowed Matt and I to tag along using. Mello on the other hand , he was elsewhere.

The car came to a halt and one by one, we scurried out and into the cold breeze. The snow from Christmas was long gone, replaced by puddles of rain water. Near let out a quiet sneeze and stayed close to the taller man, as we strolled past busy people and newspaper boys when we found ourselves in front of the largest toy store in town.

Matt impatiently sighed, "Can V and I go somewhere else? I really don't want to go 'toy' shopping."

Both Near and L had ignored him and quickly walked into the store, the door opened and the cold prickling my skin was melted by the warmth of inside. Knowing that Near and L were enjoying the hominess of the store, I tugged on Matt's sleeve as he rubbed his gloved fingers together.

"Matt. I'm cold." I bluntly said and shivered from under my black Victorian coat and dark purple petticoat.

[authors note: petticoat is a high waist skirt with lots of ruffles]

"Of course, you're wearing a skirt." He rolled his eyes and stubbornly stuck his hold hands into his black jacket pocket. "fine."

The moment we stepped foot in the store, we just melted. We were also greeted by the many automatic robots Near were busy playing with and L poked around ever aisle to find something for himself. But obviously, he left the store disappointed and Near…I've never seen him express so much emotion. Most of that time, the two of us just wandered down the teddy bear aisle side by side when I stopped. I just couldn't resist the comfort of the large stuffed bear waiting for me. "I thought you were too old for bears."

"Who said that? Not me." I snuggled into the arms of the giant bear.

And then, my stomach growled.

Matt looked up from the rocket he was holding and curiously looked at me.

"Oh! What do you know, the bear has a growling function. Isn't that cute?" I buried my heard into its chest in slight embarrassment.

We heard Near and L leave the store and shouted for us to hurry. That we both did. Walking through the automatic doors , the warmth had suddenly left me and I shivered as we continued to walk down another street.

"Where to now?" Matt asked as he slipped his goggles over his emerald eyes.

L had slowed down his pace and mumbled something about Near wanting to go to another toy shop in town. Matt rolled his eyes as I just looked around curiously when suddenly a tight grip around my arm dragged me the opposite direction and into a large crowd.

"What do you think you're doing," I shouted and took my own arm back. "Matt."

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms.

"Oh come on, V. I know you're hungry and besides," He adjusted his goggles and began walking, "I want to spend more time with you. Not to forget to mention how much of a drag it would be being in another toy store."

Blinking once, then twice, "then where are we going?" I caught up with him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned!

Mello: Damnit, be more gentle!

Dentist: Then ,boy, stay still. Drill.

Mello: Keep that stupid thing away from me!

Dentist: We're going to have a hard time ,aren't we?

exp: Gosh Mello, man up !


	42. Chapter 29

*[re-edited cause of stupid mistakes, i apologize.]

Hey everyone :) another chapter, sorry I've been rather slow, but don't worry. I was actually waiting for reviews == but i grew tired waiting. Anyways, stay tune. I don't own any of the DN cast except for V and family. x.

exp.

* * *

L had slowed down his pace and mumbled something about Near wanting to go to another toy shop in town. Matt rolled his eyes as I just looked around curiously when suddenly a tight grip around my arm dragged me the opposite direction and into a large crowd. I hate crowds. People just bump into me without apologizing, so rude. I take my 'sorry' back, thank you very much. Matt was so preoccupied weaving out the people, he didn't loosen his grip and eventually, my arm was numb from the lack of blood circulation.

"What do you think you're doing," I shouted and took my own arm back. "Matt."

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms.

"Oh come on, V. I know you're hungry and besides," He adjusted his goggles and began walking, "I want to spend more time with you. Not to forget to mention how much of a drag it would be being in another toy store."

Blinking once, then twice, "then where are we going?" I caught up with him.

He pointed ahead with a warm smile, "I know a café a street away, I hear the waffles there are great." He grabbed me hand and pulled me forward.

That morning, we laughed and peacefully strolled our way to wherever.

BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.

My phone vibrated in my coat pocket and Matt and I shared a smirk or two. Placing it on loud speaker, I bet the whole street could hear L's monotonic voice. A few people looked our way in curiosity while I held the phone away from face.

"V, because I trust 'you' so much, I expect you to be back to the car park next to the library by 1:30pm." I could also hear the beeping sounds of Near's new toy. "Understood?"

Nodding, I continue to follow Matt into a cafe, "I understand." I last checked I had four texts- assumed to be from L himself, I didn't bother.

The bell on the door rang and I was consumed by a lovely aroma. I hung up and Matt had guided me to the table behind the plants at the far back. I read the blackboard hanging on the light pink floral walls. The menu was so pleasant I couldn't decide, only to have Matt order two tutti-frutti waffles and one vanilla smoothie.

"This place is wonderful, Matt! Thanks for taking me." I smiled at him opposite of me and looked around some more. It was a small café, the wooden floor boards were polished, the well baked cakes lined up well presented behind the clean glass by the register and the entire room smelled of fresh coffee. The warmth soon became too warm for my liking as Matt assisted me in removing my coat. "How gentleman of you, thank you."

Matt leaned forward on the glass table with one hand drawing triangles on the pink and cream chequered table cloth and the other hand dug deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, I thought you would like this place. Glad you do." He tugged on his goggles and ran his fingers in his crimson hair, "this place suits you."

He was somewhat correct, the Victorian tea sets and the high tea cakes on display did somehow suit me. He let out a warm smile and pulled out his new black iPhone I bought him.

"Let's take a picture together." He asked as he looked away. "to keep this a memory. If you know what I mean."

My face lightly flushed, Matt and I leaned forward on the glass with his arm stretched up far with his phone. His warm face slightly pressed against mine, he counted to three before his finger pressed the button. Thankfully, not on flash, it didn't turn out too bad. The photo showed my white long sleeve blouse and purple petticoat framing my thin waist, my slightly wavy hair was pressed against Matt's spiky hair and coat collar.

"We don't look too bad, good photo. Another?" He asked me as he moved his white wooden chair closer to mine so we sat side by side. "Say cheese."

The clicking began and I'm sure we took well over 15 photos. Both quite satisfied, i glanced around to see a very cute waitress carrying the waffles our way.

"One last one?" I raised my index finger and asked.

He nodded the raised his arm and pressed the button. It happened so fast, even I struggled to wrap my head around what I just did. My lips were on his left cheek and my eyes closed. I heard him surprisingly speak up, "huh?" while slowly putting hi phone back into his jacket pocket.

Slowly opened my eyes, I was somewhat afraid of his reaction and shuffled back into my spot. Before Matt could say anything more, our food had arrived and the waitresses battered her fake eyelashes at a speechless Matt.

I embarrassingly stared down at our plate. There were two freshly cooked waffles, dribbled with milk chocolate, decorated with sweet smelling diced strawberries, blueberries and banana bits, with a side of two scoops of ice cream.

"This looks really nice, " I had my head hanging low and quickly picked up a fork. "Lets… eat?"

* * *

L: sigh...young love. Too bad i'm not very interested. Matt is very lucky.

N: say what ,L?


	43. SNEAK PEEKs

Next few chapters of B.S.L sneak peak.

Hey everyone reading. Sorry i haven't updated but i will in the next few weeks so i thought i should keep you hanging a bit longer. Yes , call me cruel but enjoy snippets of BSL. That's what you get for not reviewing :p love you all. EXP.

**[IMPORTANT WARNING AT THE BOTTOM]**

* * *

I slightly nodded and kept moving. "so, how did you guys meet?" I quickly shut my mouth and looked down, pretending to be interested in cracks of the pavement.

Another cold breeze brushed across my skin and I wasn't sure whether if I was feeling relief or shame.

I heard the blankets ruffle and he climbed out, "finally, you're here." He murmured, pulling a pillow with him.

"We look so good together..."

The cold sweat had dampened his plain blue shirt and his fingers on the metal rail had slowly blistered as he continued to run further.

The sting got worse and the blood continued to pour out of my chest. He held me tight as he shouted for help. I didn't know what to say. I was just too tired.

I needed to sleep and as my vision grew short all i could hear was the demanding voice.

"We need medical attention now!"

"Spiritual, my ass ."

* * *

**Next few chapters will be very disturbing so WARNING! Not in a sexual way though.**


	44. Chapter 30

**HEY EVERYONE**!

**YOU MUST READ THIS SECTION BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY! important!**

Guess what- in two days i will be **18**! Ahaha~ unfortunately i didn't write a happy birthday chapter for the DN cast - SO SORRRRRRY.

So~ just to make things interesting- i want YOU guys~ to send in Character Profiles maybe for the upcoming chapters and maybe even the sequel. ;) Yes , i have been thinking for a very long time and this story will have a sequel . HOWEVER, because of my current situation of being in my last year of highschool - the sequel and potentially THIS story will be continued at the end of this year. I'm sorry everyone, I've been very stressed with school and i feel guilty not posting anything from time to time.

-character profiles layout is at the end of chapter-

I don't own any of the DN casts except for OC and family

* * *

After that incident, we stayed quiet as we ate however we shared one line conversations to keep the awkwardness away. I have to say - it didn't work and I hate it. As we ate slowly, I was cursing myself for taking such a reckless step.

'Think Vivian, think! Anything would do , actually I should apologise. Maybe he thinks it's too much, or maybe he wanted something else, maybe a hug...yeah, we're only just friends.'

I placed my fork down, sill in the middle of the waffle, I opened my mouth but as cliché as it sounds, no words spoke.

'Close your mouth Vivian. It is un-lady like,' my mind spoke and I quickly shut my mouth.

Matt looked up from behind his red hair in the way, stabbed at a strawberry, and held the fork out, to me. He had a wide smile on his face and a furious blush across his face that he attempted to hid with his other hand.

"V-Chan, open wide." He told me.

We continued to eat; I would peek at him every now and then, savouring the sweetness and soft waffle in my mouth. My phone read 12:15pm with 4 texts. They were texts from no one other than BB.

"So, V-Chan, can I ask you something."

Message sent **10:45am**

From [** B.B** ] :

[ Hey V-Chan, where are you? You're not in your room."]

I nodded as i continued to read.

"What were you like before you came to the Wammy?"

Message sent **11:03am**

From [**B.B**] :

[Last time I checked, you were still in bed. Just kidding!]

I looked up at him while I shuffled in my seat, trying to find the right words.

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to answer me, I totally understand."

Message sent **11:32am**

From [**B.B**] :

[I heard you went out. Why you didn't tell me.]

"I was lonely." I simply told him.

Message sent **12:04 pm**

From [**B.B**] :

[...and buy me jam.]

"Well, isn't that for all of us?"

The crunchiness of the waffle was perfectly assisted with the warm chocolate and the strawberry

I rolled my eyes at the last message, receiving a concerned look from Matt.

"Oh, I was rolling my eyes at this text from C.C."

Matt hands me smoothie, "what does it say?"

I took a quick sip, "she told me to have fun, that's all. Oh and why'd you only order one smoothie?"

"I'm not rich, you know." He grins. "You and C.C are actually really close. I don't really see her around often. Actually, now I think about it, I never do see her around."

We ate in silence again, savouring the sweetness of the last juicy strawberries and fresh bananas, Matt suddenly peered up at me with those vibrate green eyes.

"We should get going." Matt said when getting out of his chair. "I'll go pay."

I put aside my cutlery and tried to prevent him. "Matt, I should pay."

He pulled out my chair and hushed me outside, "I'll handle it. Wait for me outside." I got up and did as I was told.

We strolled down the streets together side by side laughing. The wind was getting stronger and

"So what do you want to do when you leave the orphanage?" I asked Matt and he just shrugged.

"I don't know really. I guess I'll follow Mello and be his roommate or something." He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk before ruffling his hair again. "You?" he asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Well, you're good with fashion, so why not be a fashion designer, like E. You're good at sowing and dressing pretty." I looked down, rolling my strawberry in chocolate, as my face began to heat up.

"I see, E wants to be a fashion designer?" That moment, I had officially mentally crossed off 'fashion designer' on my list. I didn't wish to be lumped together with the likes of 'her'.

"Yeah." We walked around the corner, "I think you'll do well."

"You guys close?"

He shuffled closer to me, "nah, she's a pain actually."

His face crunched up and the sound of her name.

I slightly nodded and kept moving. "So, how did you guys meet?" I quickly shut my mouth and looked down, pretending to be interested in cracks of the pavement. There was a slight breeze and I hid my eyes under my fringe in embarrassment.

'Why did I ask that?' I thought, way too ashamed to look up.

He tapped his head with his finger and told me, "If I remember correctly, an older orphan, who was a mate of mine, graduated and kinda left me to look after her." He scratched the back of his head and continued to walk down the road. "She was only 10 at the time and I was 13. She just clung onto me because of familiarities and well, we grew up."

"I see," I stared into the reflection of the shop window. Another cold breeze brushed across my skin and I wasn't sure whether if I was feeling relief or shame.

"Since E always followed me around, I guess it grew onto me. Maybe it's because I once had a little sister." We turned another corner and his voice grew more softer. I muttered a sorry but he just shook his head. "I was little when it happened. Besides, I don't remember anything."

I felt his presence huddle closer, "you want a glove?" he asked showing me his leather gloved hand and I nodded my answer. We wandered to the library, he took my hand with his, and a spark raced up my spine. His fingertips traced up on wrist and held my hand so dearly, gingerly placing the glove in my hand as if I was made of glass.

* * *

"Today was fun." I told him and I saw the car not too far away and the albino leaning on the window edge. "We should do it again." I pulled matt aside and felt his skin against mine, in a hug.

He took a while, "n-no problem." And he hugged back and we rested our chin upon each others shoulder.

The warm embrace made my heart beat like a drum solo and I could see Near's head poking out of the opened the door for me and I gave him one last smile before entering. Near sat in the side as usual, his finger fidgeting with his toys, pretending not the notice the intimately between matt and I. Followed by L entrance, the vehicle began to move back to the place we call home. A jolt of vibration resounded in the car. Slowly turning away from L's conversation with Matt, I read the message from B.B.

Message sent **02:57 pm**

From [**B.B**] :

[You better have brought me jam.]

A slight frown found its way onto my face, so demanding i thought and my carelessness may be the death of me. I stared at the screen a little longer, thinking hard whether if there was any spare jam in my room ,however I didn't recall having any left over.

'He'll just have to live without good jam for the meantime.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ please review! 

Character profile

Name: (please make it believable)

Age: (between ages 15-40)

Gender: (it would be great to get a variety of female and male specimens) lol.

Appearance: (be brief)

**[if you're entering a character profile- please...PLEASE inbox me and NOT in the reviews. Thanks]**


	45. Chapter 31

Hello again~ isn't today a wonderful day? well it's my 18th birthday today :D

YES, I'M FINALLY AN ADULT.

(T^T that also means i have to pay the adult prices at buffets :/)

This may be the last time i post this month- so you guys will have to wait awhile!

aliceelric7 : ohhhhhhh you're thinking ahead ;)

EGUZMAN : Thanks, please stay tune because I'm thinking of a sequel.

Thanks for all the reviews while i was studying (and not posting anything) it was a great pleasure to know you like what i write.

I'm also planning to be a journalist or do a arts/English degree in university. (omggg i have to choose in august!)

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and the character profile is at the bottom as usual. (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the previous chapter author tag.)

I do not own Death Note cast but i do own my oc's.

* * *

My covered left hand reached out for the doorknob at 3:30pm that same evening. I was exhausted from the eventful day and couldn't wait to rest on my soft bed. However the moment i looked inside, my bed was already preoccupied by the boy who wouldn't stop texting me. I could make out his thin figure under my blankets and his messy black hair sticking out from the other side. Quietly closing the door behind me, I placed my belongings back into its place before eying around the room. Everything seems to be exactly the way I left it. I sat by my desk still well dressed , I carefully turned on my Lenovo laptop and waited. It feels like a very long time since i laid hands on the keyboard and reasons may be because it disappeared one day. I didn't take any notice to how it was returned except that it arrived the morning after Halloween. Ever since then, i haven't touched it but occasionally I let 'K' play games . I spun around in my chair, seeing that the boy was still 'asleep', I began to research but i was interrupted by then flooding emails.

Password : ********

[ new message incoming ]

**To** : Vivian Francisca

**From** : F

**[**Dear Young Lady Francisca, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Make sure you are healthy and happy. Francette wishes to ask if you have made any friends and i hope that you haven't scared them all away. You don't need to give send us gifts this year but we have mailed you some. I hope you receive them soon.**]**

Reading over the details again, I noticed that it was from over 2 months ago and the guilt began to pile up.

'Why didn't i read these sooner?' I drummed my fingers over the wooden surface as I read the next email.

**To :** Vivian Francisca

**From** : F

**[**Young Lady, I haven't heard from you in awhile and I hope you are safe and healthy. We received your gifts and I have to say, you've outdone yourself. I made sure I polish the badge everyday and Francette won't stop singing to the music box. Flandre also has been improving with her chess skills. I hope you liked your presents.**]**

Another knife strikes. Yes, i love all the wonderful gifts they sent me along with my brothers violin. Francette had bought me a beautiful pair of black flats along with a pearl headband. It must have cost her a fortune. Flanders, my butler, sent to me a very priceless silver ring with blue sapphires . He had written down on the card that it was a heirloom which was supposed to be for my brother. I clicked on the next email.

**To** : Vivian Francisca

**From** : Online Diary . com

**[**Hi there, Online wishes to inform you of your- Brother's Birthday- is coming soon. Thank you for using Online Diary .com.**]**

I stared at the screen for awhile, not caring that B was slowly waking up.

What a coincident.

My eyes left the screen at last and focused on the gift I had received a few weeks ago. Beside me was a thick blue scrap book Flandre had made out of ,well, our memories together. Each page was meaningful; My 13th birthday, Emile first performance, my first sowing project, my day at the museum , first time seeing snow...every single page was important to me, even this one page...my last memory with my dear brother.

I heard the blankets ruffle and he climbed out. "Finally, you're here." He murmured, pulling a pillow with him.

"Did you get any jam?" I began to walk closer, rubbing his tired eyes with his bony like fingers.

I shook my head and got up from my chair

I saw him only just a meter away.

I took a step forward.

Then he lunged forward at me, his right hand griped on my shoulder and pulled me to the floor.

At that second, I thought I heard glass shatter against the wall and my eyes clammed shut to the continuous ringing in my head.

My knees met the wooden floorboards first with B hunching over to look me in the eyes.

"I'll let you off this time." He enthusiastically told me before pulling me up. "Now, go change. You smell awful."

B.B slumped back into my bed as I got changed in the room. I sniffed the sleeve of my coat . Matt's musky scent lingered on my clothes and I caressed the ribbons before hanging it back into my closest.

* * *

Matt couldn't sleep that night , he tossed and turned under the thin sheet of blanket and heard the light snoring of his roommate. He furiously threw the covers aside and sat on the edge legs crossed, turned on his phone that 'she' gave to him. She's so kind unlike the others. He clearly remembered Near grinning at him in the car, as if he knew . That poor boy he's never going to get a girl like that, playing with those toys.  
The bright light of his wallpaper blinded him. He let out a dreamy sigh as his green eyes sleepily stared at the beautiful girl. He lay back on the bed, his eyes not leaving the screen. She was graceful and charming. The sight of her swiftly took his breath away. Her pale complexion brought out the enchanting beauty of her cinnamon eyes and her lips as delicate as a flower, so tempting and alluring. The memory of Christmas came back to Matt, her lips against his chapped ones was one to remember. Unfortunately, it was not his first kiss.  
As Matt peered out the window for just a second, the blazing red sky of the sun rising reminded him of her silky hair which caught his absolute attention the day he met her. He turned back to the photo and couldn't help but grin wider at the sight of his gift dangling so gracefully around her neck. A sigh escaped and he pulled his knees together, slowly flicking through the photos of yesterday, Matt turned off the lights and stared once more.

"We look so good together..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ please review! 

Character profile

Name: (please make it believable)

Age: (between ages 15-40)

Gender: (it would be great to get a variety of female and male specimens) lol.

Appearance: (be brief)

**[if you're entering a character profile- please...PLEASE inbox me and NOT in the reviews. Thanks]**


	46. The Pursuit to Wonderland Prologue

**The Pursuit.**

I hear the stories all the time. They're everywhere, from newspapers to the word of mouth. It could happen anywhere and you wouldn't even know.

She was alone on the streets.

He pulled up in his car to ask for directions.

She pointed him the right way.

He asked her where she was going.

She said 'no where'.

That night, they left together.

Sometimes, that's how things start. It's just friendly conversation. Story after story, they seem somewhat similar.

Do you wish to find out?

* * *

Hello everyone, 

EXP is back! An update on my life : I've finally graduated from high school! However, now i have to look for a job :(

I hope everyone is doing well and I'd like to introduce to you to the upcoming chapters.

Please review and I'll upload them asap.


	47. The Pursuit to Wonderland - Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**Here's the new chapter. I was going to start the squeal here but I had second thoughts. **

**Think of this as a new 'opening'. This is a very special part of the book because I was inspired by a real story. If you want to know more, continue reading!  
**

**I don't own the DN cast other than K,C.C ,V and family.**

* * *

**The Pursuit to Wonderland  
**

* * *

'_You look so beautiful.'_

The air was clean, a bit too clean and the murmuring of people caused me to stir from my sleep. I wasn't in a bed actually, I wish I was. I heard the shuffling of hostesses and their trolley and the clinking of glass beside me.

"V-Chan, wake up." The voice was muffled and I turned away to continue sleeping. In fact, i knew who it was and where we were but at the moment, my mind was only focused on those words from that night. Who was it? I don't seem to remember. Wait, that sound! Glass. Broken glass resounded in my head. Where? Why? My head...It hurts.

I felt a cold hand shake me and my eyes snapped open. I turn over slowly to see, the detective L, sitting like he always did but staring right at me. He had the spoon in his mouth, savoring the sweetness from the cold metal. His hair was in the usual mess and, as usual, he wore no socks.

The shivered underneath the thin blanket the lady in uniform kindly provided me. I groggily got up, glared at the detective, "yes?" I yawned afterwards. I watched the man then dig through his bag, pulling out a document. He placed the yellow file on my lap before mumbling to me to read it all before we land.

I brushed my hair with my fingers before flipping the pages.

[Case 9742 – Operation in Australia/USA/New Zealand & Papa New Guinea]

I flipped through the last few pages, shut the file, placing it aside, and I looked at him. He simply stared back at me, with those black dull eyes, raising a hand for another strawberry parfait. "We will be landing soon."

Nodding, I turned over to look out the window, it was dark and all I could see was the flashing red light of the towers in the distance. There were not stars in sight and all I could wonder was how everyone was doing back at home. It was exactly 06:30pm back at home so my guess was that;

1 - K was sitting at the cafeteria eating dinner with her little friends.

2 - Matt and Mello were possibly slouched in their same position playing video games and possibly living off potato chips, chocolate and instant noodles.

And 3 - C.C, I wasn't sure what she eats but I do know for sure her head is probably buried in another book.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, it wasn't what V thought it would be. K had been annoying Near so much he couldn't take it. He had locked himself in his room to find peace and quiet. Matt and Mello were fighting in their room about their sleeping habits and C.C was actually watching this all unfold.

"Near! Where did you go?" K ran down the corridors to find her albino friend. "I bet you're in your room!" She found his room and knocked...and knocked until her knuckled had gone pink.

Near was in his room, on the far end, trying to finish putting together his toy robot when her sudden outburst had caused him to break a piece. The sound of the toy crumbling encouraged her even more.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! NEAR, LET ME IN! I WANT TO PLAY."

* * *

In another room, Mello was at Matts' neck.

"Where's my chocolate? No excuses, I asked you to go get it yesterday Matt! What have you been doing all this time?"

Matt didn't say much but continue playing his Final Fantasy game he borrowed from another older boy. He looked up the frustrated blond, "Finishing this level. Now, go steal some from the cafeteria and leave me alone." He was becoming very hormonal for a boy. Nag ,nag and nag.

"Yeah right? Don't think I haven't noticed. You check your phone every, like, five minutes! What are you expecting?"

The sudden silence between the two was filled with the buttons on the PSP being pressed.

"Don't ignore me!" Mello glared at the older boy and gave up. "FINE!"

With that, Matt didn't flinch when Mello slammed the door and he was finally left alone. Matt honestly didn't expect Mello to give up so quickly but nonetheless, he's finally gone. His narrow eyes bored past the wooden door as he listened to the angry footsteps fade. Before resuming his usual gaming habits, he quickly checked his phone.

**[1 missed call]**: from V-Chan

Matt cursed at his bad luck and the earlier incident with Mello

**[1 new message]**: from V-Chan

_Hey Matt, I'm at the airport and I'm about to leave. Take care._

_V_

He looked over the message once then twice, realizing that she had texted him a few hours ago. No smiley or 'xoxo'. Matt was somewhat disappointed-with himself. He let out the breath he was holding on to. The cold was getting too much for him. He knew Mello did it all the time- analysing 'mixed' messages from other girls. It surprised even him that Mello had a few messages to returned back. Knowing that Mello wouldn't be back for awhile, he gazed at his 'home' wallpaper once again. Actually, he did so every night after that 'special' event. It had become a habit of his in which he enjoyed, better than inhaling a cigarette. It had only been two weeks since then and it has only been one day,9 hours and 37 minutes since he last saw her,heard her voice and felt her touch. Scrolling through his contacts to the bottom of the list but looked out the window instead. The skies were bare.

* * *

A few rooms away, C.C was standing outside the nurse's office with paper towels wrapped around the palms of her hand. Some older orphans questioned the blood but all she did was meekly reply, 'I'm fine, really.' A head poked out of the door and gestured her inside.

"Seems to be just minor injuries, nothing serious. You won't need any medicine, just remember to wrap your hand bandages every day and try to avoid getting the area wet." The lady wrote a few things on a clipboard before handing the girl a bag of new bandages.

C.C hung on every word and nodded once in a while.

"So, young lady, how did this happen?" she said as she placed her glasses in her breast pocket. "It's so we can fix and replace the damages. I seriously think we should move you to a better room, especially one with shelves. Lots of shelves."

The lady stopped rambling and C.C got up from the chair and thanked the lady. "Oh, that's too much trouble. I just knocked my bedside lamp and I tried to fix it but, it's well and truly broken." The girl was slightly ashamed for her mistake and looked at the white tiles instead.

A few seconds after the nurse laughed, "Nonsense, it's alright, I'll report to Watari to install new lights in your room and maybe some shelves. You need them."

* * *

Closing the folder- I felt very sick. These people had issues, a mental illness – whatever you want to call it. It wasn't normal. My eyes briefly scanned the pages and I have to say, I have no idea why I was chosen instead of Mello. He was always eager to go on these kinds of things. It includes police turning against the law through a child pornography ring? That disgusts me. Police accept bribes; take part of watching poor children being taken advantage. What has the legal system become? What has the world become?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you guys haven't noticed, I've been re-editing some of my chapters. This is because of several reasons:**

**- I plan to upload this on other sites so if you stumble across this story elsewhere, don't freak.**

**- I also want to rewrite most of it later, including replacing the names, so maybe i could publish this later in 'life'.**

**As i was saying before, i was inspired to write this because this actually did happen. I'll explain later as i upload.**

**xoxo.**

**EXP.**

**(PS, thanks to those who sent in those character profiles.)**


	48. The Pursuit to Wonderland - Chapter 2

Hello again :) I assume you've been waiting for...quite a long time. I wave the white flag. Don't be mad ^_^.

Good news and BAD news. Which would you like to hear first?You'll find out right after this chapter ;)

As always, i don't own any of the DN cast but i do own V.V and family .

* * *

The flight was long but our patience was satisfied as we both saw the morning barren land of Australia. Wonderful place and attractions but don't let it all fool you. It's the same everywhere – children being forced to do such forbidden sins. It's a disgrace but it happens everywhere. It's a global issue humanity can't control, even with the advancements of legislation. Waiting for baggage was unnecessary since the both of us brought nothing much along and we traveled through the rural areas in a private car Watari had ordered for us. The motel we stayed in wasn't grand, just plain and simple. L quickly called room service; apparently, there wasn't enough sweets for him so he's been holding out his urge towards sugar for almost about 2 hours. He was ,at this morning hour, most sensitive.

"Do others come with you often?"

He shook his head, "only a few times, most the time A comes with me," as he sucked on a emergency lollipop he packed.

Now I thought about it, I never got to know A. People say he was a quiet boy who enjoyed poetry. I asked L anyways.

"Well, he's very sensitive about the world beyond. He finds it hard to find the right people to socialise with but I think you two would get along pretty well.

"What makes you think that?"

He didn't answer as he got slightly excited by room service arriving. I, on the other hand, began setting up computers and gadgets. This detective has no time for such things; maybe I had to do them for him. L defiantly looked pleased with the large strawberry sundae and sweets.

"Hmmm, these chefs really do outdo themselves. Okay, back to business." He said and began to eat. I let out a sigh, helped myself to a chocolate covered strawberry and poured out the content in other bags. There were more files, countless files of analysis, codes and information but it always leads to a dead end. Everything transmitting by the world wide web can be tracked down to the very last footstep. In this case however, it stops and chunks are missing.

This doesn't make any sense.

We stayed inside all day. L was on his laptop the entire time talking to the Australian police while Watari was at the police station many kilometers away.

I stayed on the computer the entire time, figuring it out, searching for something, the slightest footprint could be important. There's something that shouldn't be here, but it is.

* * *

At this time of day in a small town, Orange, where the folks picked cherries and plums, but no oranges. Strange. Even stranger than that, the smartest detective in the world was taking a nap after eating too many 'snacks'. His accompanist debated him with that since they were practically meals. From ten different flavoured ice creams to chocolate soufflé with expensive white truffle garnish. Vivian even looked through the entire room service menu to find nothing of such kind , however that didn't stop her from having a piece herself. It was divine and that's L pulling some strings on such meals.

The blueberry waffles was sweet and the strawberry drizzle reminded her of someone she wanted to put aside. She had something to work on. Something this important can't be ignored or taken so lightly but she wondered what on Earth L was doing, just being lazy. I sat on the floor, watching the pictures of the crime appear on the television screen. Leftover rope, hair of the victim, scene of crime and so forth. Each picture made it unbearable yet somehow I managed to keep watching. The schedule was written out on paper, tapped to the wall , was messily in a black marker and if I would know, the meeting was put all the way in the afternoon was so L could sleep. Nothing is going to happen in another two hours! Normally, some things L did didn't bother her but this? Lives are at stake. I stare at the television screen again to see information scrolling down and thought to myself if I was supposed to take notes. Slightly irritated, I glanced over my shoulder to see the bed occupied but he wasn't asleep. In fact, he was on his laptop typing. Looking back at the screen ,a little side note was submitted in red and it said, "Please make me some tea please, I'll fill you in." I got up, brushed off the dust from my jeans and scolded myself.

* * *

Mello did find some chocolate. Where and how? Kitchen and K. Of course, she got caught but luckily Mello had taught her a few tricks. The innocent card. If that failed, then she would cry right on the spot. Matt obviously laughed at his friends desperate lengths to get chocolate yet disapproved. He made a mental note to never forget emergency chocolates. That however wasn't preoccupying his mind. The red head was pondering to whether he should send an e-mail or a text to big her good luck. He knew how difficult some cases can be since he had heard stories of A's journeys. Missing people and ghosts were most of them and Matt hoped V didn't get any so bizarre.

"So, whatcha thinking about?" Mello said from his video game and chocolate.

It almost made Matt jump, he had forgotten Mello was even in the room. He shook his head and mumbled nothing but that didn't fool his best friend.

"Yeah right, you haven't been button bashing for ten whole minute." The blond paused his game and leaned jump from his blue bean bag to his bed like a gossiping school girl. "So, now tell me, wassup?"

Matt chose not to answer him and resumed his game, hiding his embarrassment.

* * *

The water took awhile to boil and I took the chance to drop a few messages. Honestly, I didn't think L mind. Looking at my smart phone, no messages, I decided to start with Matt first but what should I say? The rumbling and steam from the kettle didn't exactly help. A sigh escaped my lips and I began texting.

[ Hey. How are you? _ ] – Was this too plain?

Over and over, I tried to think of something to say and eventually the water finished boiling. Looking at the empty message, it seemed that thinking about what to text Matt was a waste of time so I quickly texted Mello instead. The tea was almost done, I added milk but when I got to sugar ,I stopped. How many sugars do I add? Vivian you stupid, L can add it himself but...Matt might know...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fist chapter of 2014 XD sorry it took me forever. WRITERS BLOCK :p

Right back to business; bad news first?

Well...because of my lack of update, 'valentines day' chapter will be running late. Sorry~ but believe it...I have so much instore for you guys ;)

The good news? Well...I GOT ACCEPTED INTO UNIVERSITY, BABBBBBBY :D

oh and please review ;) xoxo.


End file.
